Bendita Tu Luz
by lokalara
Summary: Buck keeps struggling with the fact that Abby was still gone and showing no signs of coming home anytime soon. His friends keep badgering him about moving on but Buck keeps insisting that he'll wait for her. That all seems to change when meets a young lady on a call the team was responding to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"All I am saying is that I think that it's time for you to start finding yourself somewhere else to live. It's not healthy Buck." Chimney said.

The young firefighter turned and glared at his co-worker. Buck just pursed his lips and continued to scrub down the fire truck. He knew that the older firefighter meant well and that he was worried about him. He had been living in Abby's apartment for months now awaiting her return so they could pick up where they left off. Buck believed deep down in his heart that Abby was going to return but, his co-workers had been bugging him for weeks now with the idea that it was time to finally move out and move on.

"She's coming back Chim. I'm not moving out. I want everything to be in order for when she comes back."

"You mean if she comes back." Hen says from behind him.

"No, I mean when." Buck retorts.

Hen just pursed her own lips at him and gave him an eye roll to go with it. The female firefighter was always protective of the young blonde since the first time he had set foot into the fire station, so when Buck had introduced the red head to them, she wasn't entirely convinced that she was the right woman for him. But, she hadn't seen Buck that happy in the months that she had known him and he was blossoming into a more mature adult. And whoever made her good friend smile like that was alright in her book. So when Hen had heard that Abby had left to "find herself" she wasn't exactly happy to say the least. She had left her best friend waiting on her like a sad little puppy waiting for his owner to come back home. Hen hated seeing Buck like this, sulking around like some lost soul. He needed to come to terms with the fact that Abby wasn't coming back and it was time for him to find someone new.

"I think that you need to find someone new. Someone you can settle down with and start a family. Not someone who's across the world." Hen stated.

Buck let out a sigh and rested his forehead on the side of the truck. He was entirely done with this conversation. He couldn't even remember how they even got onto the topic.

"Hen, I know that Abby isn't exactly your cup of tea right now but, I'm going to keep on waiting for her even if you guys don't like it. I don't need someone new."

"Come on guys, let him be." Eddie said as he walked over to the group. "If he wants to stay in the apartment waiting on his invisible girlfriend, then let him." He finished with a smug smile on his face.

Buck fixed his best friend with a betrayed look. "Thanks Eddie. I thought you were on my side?"

"Everyone, leave Buck alone and focus on getting that fire truck clean." Bobby said , looking down on them from the railing. "Lunch is almost ready but no one gets to eat until that truck is sparkling."

With a "yes Cap." everyone went back to work in relative silence. After about half an hour the team was finally done cleaning the fire truck and were heading up to the loft to eat some lunch when the alarm went off. Each firefighter let out a loud groan as they turned right back around and headed back down the stairs. They quickly loaded themselves into the truck and proceeded to the call.

"Looks like we're heading to the nursing home just down the street for a fall." Bobby said.

"I'm guessing a broken hip." Buck says.

"Looks like it." The Captain responded.

They quickly arrived to the nursing home and unloaded from the truck. Everyone instantly grabbed their gear and headed into the facility. A nurse greeted them at the entrance and guided them to where the patients was. As they rounded the corner to head towards the patient they saw that not only they had one patient but it looked like they possibly had two patients.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Bobby asked.

"Andy was walking Betty back to her room from lunch and Betty started to lose her balance. Andy tried to catch her and stop her from falling but, they both ended up going down. It looks like Betty possibly fractured her hip and I think that Andy might have a concussion." The nurse responded.

The team reached the patients and immediately got to work. Chim began to assess the elderly patient first. He quickly checked her vitals while Hen started to look over the nurse's aide but, it seemed to be a little bit of a challenge. The CNA was becoming increasingly agitated.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Betty! I should have been paying more attention." She said in between sobs. "Please help her!"

"Buck, I need a little help over here please." Hen pleaded.

Evan quickly moved over to the other side of the young lady and tried his very best to put on the Buckley charm to get her attention.

"Hey there, look at me." Buck said as he grabbed her hand. The aide turned her head and Buck was met with most beautiful, brightest green eyes he had ever seen, they took his breath away.

"Please help Betty first." She pleaded once more, fresh tears staining her cheeks.

"What's your name?" The firefighter asked.

"Andrea."

"My name is Buck."

"Hi."

"Hi." Buck responded with a smile.

"Ok, listen Andrea, my friend Chimney here is a damn good paramedic and he's going to take very good care of Betty. I promise, but, I need you to calm down and sit still so he can do his job and my other friend Hen can look you over. Can you do that for me, please?"

"Yeah, I-I can do that." Andrea said as she took in a deep breath and dropped her head back against the door. Evan noticed the wince on her face at the soft contact. He slowly cradled her head and leaned her slightly forward. Buck immediately noticed the small gash on the back of her head. He looked up at the door that she was halfway leaning on and noticed the blood on the door handle.

"Hen." Buck said worriedly. "I think that the nurse was right. I think that she has a concussion."

"Yeah, I agree and judging by the look of this arm she has a dislocated shoulder. Chim, you ready to move Betty? I don't like the look of this head injury."

"Yeah Hen, I'm..."

"Buck." Came the soft response.

The blonde turned his attention back to the CNA. She looked up at him through glassy eyes and swallowed hard.

"I don't feel so good."

"Chim!" Buck demanded as the paramedic was already placing an emesis bag into his hand. Evan barely had enough time to place the bag under her mouth before she began to throw up. The blonde soothingly rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach contents.

"Alright let's get moving." Bobby ordered. "Eddie help Chim get Betty onto the gurney so we can get Andrea out of here."

Eddie quickly got to work and helped Chimney carefully transfer Betty onto the gurney. Both firefighters pushed the elderly woman to the entrance of the facility where the backup ambulance was just pulling up. Meanwhile back inside Hen was making quick work of wrapping Andrea's arm to her body to stabilize it for transport. Andrea was starting to nod off and wanting to lose consciousness. Buck immediately noticed this and tried to keep her awake.

"Hey, hey, Andrea stay with me! Look at me!"

The aide looked up at him through glassy eyes and a small smile curved at her lips. "You have beautiful eyes." She slurred.

Buck instantly felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. He saw Hen doing her best not to burst out in laughter at the firefighters embarrassment. He looked up at his Captain and he too was trying to hide a smirk.

"Umm.." he let out a chuckle. "Uh..Thank you but I think that's the concussion talking." He smiled kindly back at her.

At that moment Chimney and Eddie returned with another gurney. Without delay they carefully loaded Andrea onto it and wheeled her out to their ambulance. They took her to the hospital and returned back to the station.

The team was tired and starving by the time they returned to the station. The firefighters headed up to the loft to their now cold lunch and started to heat up what they could. They dished their plates and sat down to eat.

"So Buck I heard that the CNA was crushing on you." Chim started by way of conversation. "Something along the lines of having beautiful eyes?"

Buck rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. "She was not crushing on me. She wasn't thinking clearly because of her concussion."

"It must have been. Either that or she was just crazy to think you had beautiful eyes." Eddie teased.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny. I will have you know that my eyes are what women compliment the most."

The whole table burst out in laughter. Buck just rolled his eyes good naturedly at his friends and continued to eat his lunch.

"Maybe you should ask her out." Chimney suggested.

"Chim, lets not start this again, please." Evan pleaded.

Bobby at once halted the conversation before it got out of hand. "Guys lets just eat our lunch before the alarm goes off again.

"Yes, Cap." They both said and continued to eat their meals.

The rest of their shift was uneventful and everyone headed home to get some well deserved rest, well everyone except for Buck that is. Evan headed to the hospital to check on the aide and the elderly woman from the nursing home. He knew that it was frowned upon to follow up on your patients. You're always taught to drop the patient of and move on but, there was something about Andrea that has him wanting to know that she's ok. He reached the nurse's station and was going to ask about Andrea when his phone pinged, it was Maddie reminding him about their dinner plans for that evening. He stopped momentarily to shoot her a quick text back when movement from the room that he had stopped in front of caught his eye. When he looked up he instantly recognized the patient as the aide from the nursing home. Buck noticed that she looked much better then she had yesterday afternoon. Her head was bandaged and her left arm was in a sling. The young man smiled to himself he felt better now that he saw for himself that she was doing well. Buck was about to walk off when he noticed that Andrea was struggling a bit to sit up more in her bed, her face showing signs of discomfort. Buck, without thinking walked into her room to help her.

"Here, let me help you."

The girl was startled for a bit but let Buck help her.

"Thank you. My back was killing me."

"No problem, I saw you struggling a bit in here."

Andrea finally got a good look at the young man who helped her. "Aren't you one of the firefighters who helped me and Betty yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm the one with the beautiful eyes." Buck said with a slight chuckle.

The woman's eyes widen in horror and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God, I am so sorry. That is so embarrassing."

Buck walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, pulling her hands away from her face. "No, no, don't be embarrassed. I mean it's not the worst thing that someone has said to me on a call. Some of the things some woman say can be quite inappropriate."

Andrea chuckled. "I bet they do. You probably capture the attention of all the girls you save."

"Uh, yeah, um...no. Now I'm the one who's embarrassed."

Buck felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. It wasn't his intention to come in here and openly flirt with one of his patients but, it felt good and he didn't know why. Evan bowed his head and his eyes landed on their still intertwined hands. He hadn't even notice that he was still holding Andrea's hand. The warmth it made him feel had his stomach doing somersaults. He reluctantly let go and instantly he wanted to feel that warmth again.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's alright."

" And sorry for just barging in here."

"No, no, it was good to see a new face. I had to send my family home not long before you came in. I love them but, they were suffocating me."

"Well Andrea, I imagine that they're really worried about you. You had a nasty fall and that gash on the back of your head was no joke."

Andrea let out a sigh. "Yeah I know. But please call me Andy"

"Alright, Andy. So, you have a big family I take it?" Buck asked.

Andy smiled and nodded. She went on talking about her family and then Buck told her about Maddie and his firefam. They spent the next hour like that, talking about everything and anything, just getting to know each other. Buck was laughing at a story that Andy was telling him about a time her dog had gotten a hold of the Thanksgiving turkey when he glanced up at the clock and saw what time it was.

"I should really get going." He said. "I should try to get a little sleep before I have to get ready to have dinner with my sister."

"I wish you didn't have to go. It was really good talking with you. It helped me keep my mind off of being here. You saved me from boredom."

Buck smiled at her. He didn't want to leave either but, he could feel the exhaustion start to set in. Suddenly an idea popped in head. He knew if he did it, it would be crossing every boundary that he shouldn't be crossing but, he wanted to continue getting to know Andy.

"Let me see your phone?" Buck asked before he lost his courage. Andrea gave him a skeptical look but, handed her phone over. He swiftly clicked away and then his phone chirped before he handed her back her phone.

"There, now you have my number and I have yours. I will gladly save you from your boredom whenever you'd like." He said with a smile.

Andy laughed quietly. "Thank you, I will most certainly be taking you up on that offer. Considering that I'll be bored out of my mind until I'm cleared to go back to work."

"Well, I mean it."

Buck offered his hand to her and she took it, shaking it slightly. "It was really nice to meet you Andy."

"And it was very nice to meet you Buck."

They stayed like that, smiling at each other for a heartbeat or two before Buck reluctantly let go of her hand once more. They murmured one last goodbye to each other before Evan turned and left the room with the biggest smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a day and Buck and Andy had been texting back and forth non-stop. Buck couldn't help but to wear a big smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled this much. It felt good to talk with someone other than his team and Maddie. It's not that he didn't trust them enough to talk with them about things anymore it's just that it was good to get a fresh perspective on things. He always loved to meet new people all the time. As he reached the top the stairs to the loft his phone pinged. He stopped to check it and opened up the text to a GIF of someone running out the door as fast as they could. Buck let out a snort as he responded.

Buck: I take it they're finally discharging you?

The response was instant.

Andy: Yup. Finally blowing this popsicle stand! ;)

Buck: That's great news! Wishing you a speedy recovery to get back to work.

Andy: Thanks but, I don't think I'm in that much of a hurry to get back to work. They might be but, I'm not.

Buck: lol. Fine, wishing you a pleasant time off.

Andy: Thank you! :)

Buck was too busy smiling into his phone to even notice that his team was seated at the table just staring at him. He shot her one more text and pocketed his phone. He took a step towards the table but stopped short when he saw four sets of eyes on him.

"What?" Buck asked.

"No, nothing. Just wondering when you'll be able to grace us with your presence at the breakfast table." Bobby stated with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Sorry Cap." Evan responded as he finally sat down and Eddie passed him the bacon, eyeing him curiously.

Mumbling a quite 'Hello', he quickly served himself a couple of slices and placed the plate back on the table. It was then that he looked up and saw that Chimney and Hen were still staring at him with a smirk of their own on their faces. Buck looked at each of them in turn, confused on why they were still staring at him. Instinctively he ran his hands over his face and over his shirt thinking that maybe he had something on them.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"So, who's the girl?" Chimney asked.

Buck furrowed his eyebrows at him in confusion. "What girl?"

"The girl that's making you smile like fool again." Hen responded.

Buck was still not getting it. "Are you guys high or something? Because you guys aren't making any sense. What girl are you talking about?"

"The girl that you've been texting with. You've literally had that phone glued to your hand since yesterday. At dinner last night that's all you were doing. And you've been smiling like a dope the whole time." Chimney stated.

The heat instantly moved up to Buck's face, flushing his cheeks a bright pink. He wasn't aware that he had been texting so much. He had just gotten so entranced with talking with Andy that he was completely lost to the outside world. Evan didn't want them to find out about Andy just yet because he knew that they were going to be hounding him about her and right now he just wanted to keep her friendship to himself for now.

"There's no girl. You guys are seeing things. "

"Mmmhmm, sure, and that's why your cheeks are that pretty crimson color?" Hen teased.

"Why don't you bring her over to meet the fam?" Eddie asked, with a teasing glint in his eye.

Buck glared at his best friend. "There is no girl. Well there is, but she's just a friend and it's, its,...it's none of your guy's business. You don't have to know every detail of my life."

Every one shoots him an incredulous look. "Just a friend," Eddie says, using his fingers to make quotation marks in the air. "Doesn't make you smile like that."

At that moment Buck's phone pinged again and everyone just stopped and stared at it where it was resting on the table between Buck and Eddie. Evan glanced at Eddie and saw his fingers twitch on the table. Buck wasn't stupid. He knew that Eddie was going to make an attempt to swipe is phone. In a split second both firefighter's hands went towards the phone, Buck only being a smidge faster. He quickly pocketed his phone in his pants, far from Eddie's reach.

"Not so fast old man."

Eddie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Old man?"

Buck gave him his own challenging eyebrow raise, with a smirk. Eddie was about to retort when the alarm went off. They all let out a groan as they hustled to their feet and made their way to the fire truck. The day was filled with busy calls, leaving them no room to question Buck about his new found friend.

A few days had passed and the team was responding to a call at the nursing that Andrea worked at. Buck and Eddie where heading back to the truck when Buck noticed Andy standing at the elevator door with a container in her hand. A smile instantly spread across his face. It was really good to see her again. Her arm was still in a sling but all in all she looked good. Buck was about to approach her when a guy in what looked like a maintenance uniform came up to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. Buck's smile instantly fell from his face and was replaced with a glower towards the man.

"Isn't that the aide we helped that dislocated her shoulder?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, it is." Buck responded in almost a growl.

Eddie picked up on Buck's sudden mood change and turned to him with a questioning look. He was trying to figure out why Evan was trying to murder that poor guy with his eyes. He was giving a whole new meaning to 'If looks could kill'. That man probably would be dead ten times over.

"He probably shouldn't have his arm around her shoulder like that. He could hurt her." Evan stated.

"Yeah,..." Eddie didn't have time to finish is response because Buck was already heading towards the pair.

"Hey Andy."

Andrea looked up and instantly smiled. "Hey Buck. You on a call?"

"Yeah." He responded. He then turned to look at the man next to her, narrowing his eyes. "You know you could hurt her shoulder, with your arm around her like that."

Eddie was on the sidelines watching the interaction with a smirk on his face. The maintenance man instantly looked horrified and quickly removed his arm from around Andrea, she in turned narrowed her eyes at Buck.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Andy. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did."

"It's fine Adam. Don't worry you didn't hurt me. Buck is just being over dramatic." Andrea said while looking at Buck with a pointed look.

Evan opened his mouth to say that he wasn't being over dramatic when Adam's radio blared asking him to respond. Adam quickly responded and the answering voice was sending him to a residents room to take care of a T.V. problem.

"Alright I got to go." Adam said. He then turned and placed a quick kiss to Andy's cheek. "I'm glad to see that you're doing better. Thanks for the muffin. I'll text you later, ok. Love you."

"Bye. Love you." Andy responded with a smile.

The brunette turned her attention to the firefighter before her and quirked her eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Evan responded.

"You were being rude." Andy said.

"No I wasn't. I just didn't want him to hurt your shoulder, it can deter healing."

"Mmmhmm, sure, healing right. He wasn't hurting me."

Buck put his arms up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Evan looked at her sheepishly.

Andrea let out a slow breath throw her nose and gave the blonde a warm smile. "Ok. How are you Buck?"

The smile returned to Evan's face. "I'm doing well. And I see that you're doing better as well. I Hope you didn't drive here, it'd probably be difficult with arm. Not to mention that concussion."

Andy giggled. "No, I didn't drive. My sister is waiting for me in the car. I came to see a couple of my residents and drop off these muffins to my co-workers."

"Mmmm, those look good." The firefighter's hand was heading towards the Tupperware only stopping short when Andrea lightly slapped it away.

"Ouch!" Buck exclaimed.

"First off, are your hands clean?"

Buck opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off. "I don't think so. You just responded to a call for God knows what and touched who knows what. Secondly these are not for you. They're for my co-workers."

"That maintenance guy isn't your co-worker and he got one."

"Does he work here?"

"Yes."

"Then he's my co-worker."

"Looked a little more than a co-worker." Evan points out.

Andy looked at him quizzically. "As a matter of fact he is."

Buck felt his heart stop in chest. He didn't know why the fact that Andrea could have a boyfriend bothered him so much. She was only just a friend after all and he'd only known her for a few days.

"He's one of my best friends. He was one of the first persons to befriend me when I first moved to L.A. and started working here. Him and his boyfriend are the sweetest and I don't know what I'd do without them." Andy says with a fond smile on her face.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. Boyfriend."

Evan's smile came back tenfold after that little fact. So he wasn't her boyfriend and there was no possibility that he ever would be. Andrea smiled just as brightly back at him. Eddie was still off to the sides watching the two interact with a soft smile. They looked so cute. They were getting along like they have known each other for years now not days. Eddie looked at her and then at Buck. They were both sporting the same stupid dopey smile. And then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. That was the same smile that Buck had the other day at breakfast when they were quizzing him about who he was texting. Andrea is the girl he has been texting with. Hen and Chimney were going to love this.

"Buckley. Diaz." Bobby's voice rang through their radios. "What's the hold up? We have to get going."

"Copy that, Cap." Eddie responded. "We're heading out now."

The firefighter walked over to the pair. "Come on lover boy. We gotta go."

Andrea let out a snort while Buck leveled his best friend with a glare. Eddie just responded with a smug smile on his face. Evan rolled his eyes at Edmundo and looked back at Andy and smiled again.

"Sorry, I have to go but, it was good to see you."

"You too Buck." Andrea responded.

"And I still want some of those muffins." Buck said as he started to walk away.

"I'll make a batch just for you."

Buck smiled even brighter at her as he waved one last time before turning and walking to the front door. He looked over at Eddie and found him looking at him with a knowing smile on his face.

"What?"

"She's the girl you've been texting with."

It wasn't a question because Eddie knew he was right even if Buck denied it, and judging by the panicked look on his friends face it seemed that he was correct.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Buck tries to deflect.

"Sure you don't ." Eddie retorts as he walked ahead of Buck and going through the front door. Buck could hear him shout through the doors. "Hey Hen, Chim, I know who the girl is."

Evan let out a groan and buried his face in his hands. So much for a private friendship. The team was going to give him so much grief for this. They were going to tease him without mercy and Cap may question him on it because of her being a former patient. Buck turned and smiled as he saw Andy slip through the elevator doors. Yeah there will be teasing, but right now he could care less.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this chapter touches on Andrea's back ground. There's mentions of suicide and depression. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, it is never my intention to upset anyone.

Andrea walked into the 118 late one afternoon almost a week later carrying a container full of muffins as promised. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a dark green blouse that brought out her eyes, and her long black hair was down in soft curls. As she walked in she looked around the fire station in search of a familiar face. A young fire fighter walked out from behind the fire truck and greeted her.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Buck."

"Um I think he's up in the loft. I can walk you up there if you'd like?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Andy followed the fire fighter up the stairs to the loft were a group of firefighters, including Buck, were enjoying some leisurely time.

"Yo, Buckley! You have a visitor."

Evan turned from where he was standing at the kitchen counter with another brunette firefighter. His eyes instantly landed on Andy and his face broke out into a smile. He noticed that she was struggling getting up the steps since her arm was still in a sling and her other hand was carrying the muffins. Buck instantly ran to her aide.

"Here let me help you with that."

"Thank you."

"Williams where are your manners man?" Buck chided. "Don't you see the lady's arm is in a sling? You could have helped her up the stairs."

"I am so sorry miss, I..."

Andy raised her hand and halted the firefighter's apologies. "It's alright, thank you. I can manage just fine. Buck is just being a tad bit over dramatic." She said with a smile towards Buck who gave her a sheepish one in return.

"Buck, being dramatic, never." Came the voice of the older firefighter that was walking towards them, sarcasm coating his words. He smiles at Andrea and extends his hand towards her, which she gladly takes.

"Hi, I'm Captain Bobby Nash."

"Hi, I'm Andrea Reyes. It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you Captain. And I wanted to thank you for helping Betty and I over a week ago at the nursing home. "

"Yes I remember you. It's so nice to see that you're doing well."

"Thank you." She smiles at him then turns to Buck and points to the container in his hands. "I've brought all you some muffins I've made to thank all of you for everything that you did for us and everything that you do every day."

"I heard something about muffins." Chim piped up, standing up and walking over and standing next to Bobby. "Hi, I'm Howie but everyone calls me Chimney."

Andrea smiled and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Andy. Why, Chimney?"

"That's a long story I will be glad to tell you over a few drinks." The tall African American came up from behind them. "Hi I'm Henrietta. But you can call me Hen. "

"You were one of the paramedics that helped me at the nursing home. "

Hen nodded in confirmation as she shook Andy's hand. "Yeah and you're the girl that has our Buck here smiling like a fool."

"I, what?" Andy furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at Buck for answers.

Buck's eyes went wide and his heart started beating fast in his chest. He opened and closed his mouth but no words managed to come out. Eddie finally took pity on his friend and came over to take him out of his misery.

"Hi, I'm Eddie."

"Yes!" Buck interjected. "This is my best friend Eddie." He finished with a nervous laugh.

Andy chuckled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Andy."

"So I heard you brought some muffins?" Eddie asked "Because I've actually been craving something sweet."

"Yeah, Buck has them."

Edmundo turned towards Buck, hands going directly to the container that was in the blonde firefighters hands, only Evan halted his actions by raising a hand and by moving the container out of the reach of his best friend.

"Wait, hold up." Buck started. "I thought you said that you were bringing a special batch of muffins for me?" He asked.

"That's not what Andy said Buckaroo." Hen added.

Buck gave Andrea a questioning look. "Don't be selfish Buck. I brought enough for everyone."

"You hear that Buck, for everyone." Eddie stated.

Buck pursed his lips and opened up the container so that Eddie could reach in and grab a muffin. The brunette smiled politely up at his friend as he bit into the sweet bread.

"Mmmm, these are so good." Eddie said with his mouth full.

Evan glared at his friend and the rest of the squad as one by one they plucked a muffin out of the container and praised Andy for how delicious they tasted. Finally it was Buck's turn to be able to sample one of the muffins, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh my God Andy these are wonderful." Buck said as he continued to stuff is face with gusto.

Andrea let out a laugh as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Buck, slow down or you're going to choke."

Andy's hand slipped down Buck's arm and her hand easily slipped into his. They stood like that laughing and talking, oblivious to the others in the room. Hen nudged Chimney in the arm with her elbow getting the attention of the older firefighter. She nodded her head towards the unaware pair. They gave each other a knowing look and just chuckled softly at each other.

"You know Cap. these might be just as good as yours if not better." Eddie teases.

They all laughed. "I don't think so. I've heard that Captain Nash bakes some pretty incredible muffins."

"Don't sell yourself short Andy. These are incredible." Bobby said.

"Thank you." Andrea blushed. "It's my great grandfather's recipe."

They all walked over to the set of couches and took a seat, except for Bobby who made his way over to the kitchen. Everyone was chatting politely while Bobby moved quietly around the kitchen.

"Andy are you staying for lunch?" Captain Nash asked.

"Um no actually." Andrea started. "I was also here because I was wondering when Buck's shift ended. Maybe see if he wanted to get a bite to eat?" She finished, giving Evan a questioning look.

"I'm sorry Andy but my shift..."

"Is over now." Bobby interjected.

Buck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion towards his Captain. His shift wasn't over for another 3 hours. "But Cap..."

"We can do without you for the rest of the shift. There's an overlap with the other shifts so if we have a call we have the coverage. Now go, get out of here."

Evan smiled at his Captain in appreciation for giving him this opportunity. He turned to look at Andy who was sporting the same smile. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Give me about 10?" Buck said as he got off the sofa.

"Sure."

Buck quickly made his way to the locker room to shower and change. True to his word Buck made it back up to the loft in 10 minutes where he found Eddie and Andy sitting on the couch together, Eddie showing Andy something on his phone.

"Eddie, he's so adorable." Buck heard Andy say as he approached the pair.

"You must be showing her a picture of Chris."

The pair turned their attention to the newcomer. "I sure am. You know I show him off every chance I get."

"I don't blame you. If I had an adorable son like that I'd be showing him off to every person that passed by." Andy stated.

"Yeah that kid is the greatest. He's so smart and kind. I admire how he loves to do everything on his own." Buck added.

"Well it looks like you're raising a great kid Eddie." Andy praised.

"Thank you." Eddie said. "Buck did you know that Andy's family is originally for Texas?"

"No, she never told me."

"Yeah my dad is from Austin. He ended up meeting my mom there when she was on vacation. They fell in love and he followed her to Chicago. "

"Wow that's really romantic." Eddie commented.

"Yeah, my dad has always been a hopeless romantic."

"Well your dad and Buck here have that in common then."

Buck gave his friend a glare because he knew perfectly well that Eddie was referring to his situation with Abby and how he was still waiting for her to come home. Andrea raised a questioning eyebrow towards Buck and turned her gaze between both men.

"That's very funny Eddie." Buck growled.

"I'm sorry Buck, that was uncalled for. I apologize."

Buck sighed and looked over to Andy. "Should we go?"

"Yeah." Andy said, then turned to Eddie. "It was very nice to meet you Eddie."

Eddie shook her hand. "It was nice to meet you too. I hope we get to see you around more often. Especially if it means you bring more muffins."

Andrea let out a chuckle. "You have yourself a deal if I get to meet that adorable son of yours."

"Deal."

All three finished saying their goodbyes to each other and Buck and Andy made their way down to the parking lot. They both climbed into Buck's Jeep and headed to one of Evan's favorite cafes. As soon as they entered the cafe a hostess directed them to a table and sat them down with a menu. Within minutes they ordered their food and then waited. Andy had noticed how tense Buck had become when Eddie had mentioned that he was a hopeless romantic and wondered why it had bothered him so much.

"Buck, are you ok?" Andy asked. "You seem a little distracted."

Evan gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Andy."

"Does it have to do with what Eddie said about you being romantic?"

"Um yeah." Buck said with a sigh.

Andrea looked at her new friend with a sympathetic look. "Did you want to talk about it?"

The firefighter regards Andy from across the table thinking if he really wants to bring Andrea into his situation with Abby. He stays silent for a few minutes and then decides that maybe he could get a fresh perspective on his problem. Buck begins to tell her on how he met Abby and how she had made him into a better man. Then he tells her on how Abby had been gone for a few months now and how he's still waiting for her to come back.

"So the team has been giving me a lot of grief lately. They keep telling me that it's time that I move on and to finally accept that she's not coming back."

"And you think that she's coming back?"

"To be honest, I really don't know anymore." Buck answers, as he sits back in his seat.

"I don't know what to say, Buck. It's really hard to give my opinion on this. That is if you want my opinion."

"Actually I kind of do. I know you never knew her or knew our relationship but, I would still value your opinion."

Andy smiled sweetly at him. "Well, from what you tell me it seemed that she really loved you."

Buck deflated slightly when Andy said loved and not loves.

"And that you love her a great deal and she shaped you into the man you are today. That's something that you're going to carry with you for the rest of your life no matter if you decide to stop waiting for her or not. The decision is ultimately yours not anyone else's. Don't listen to what everyone else is telling you what to do. You have to listen to what your heart is telling you Buck. I will tell you though moving on from a long term relationship like that is going to be hard, if that's what you decide to do. Believe me, I would know but it will get easier and those happy memories you have of them is something that you'll carry with you forever."

Buck let Andy's words sink in and it made him start thinking about a lot of things. He fiddled around with the fries that were on his plate for a bit and then looked up at his friend and smiled at her.

"Thank you Andy your words mean a lot and I think that it has put a lot of things into perspective for me. I really appreciate it."

Andy smiled back at him. "You're welcome Buck. I really truly hope that you are able to find peace with whatever decision you make."

They started eating again when Buck asked her a question. "So you said that you had experience with having to move on? Would you like to share?"

Buck noticed that Andrea's smile faltered a little, making him regret the question. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry, I was just curious."

"No, no, it's alright." Andy took a deep breath. "It's a really long story."

"I've got time, if you do." Buck answered with an encouraging smile.

"Alright, I was sixteen almost seventeen when I met what I thought would be the love of my life. His name was Nick. There was only just one little issue though. Nick was eighteen."

Evan's raised his eyebrows. "He was an adult and you were a minor."

"Yup. That's not even the half of it." Andy continued. "He was my brother's best friend. They met in the academy and became firefighters at the same firehouse. When my brother first brought him over to the house I felt like something instantly clicked between us."

Andy took a deep breath and gave a small sad smile. "One day when we were having a small cookout at the house Nick offered to help me get some more drinks that were stored in the basement. He told me that he really liked me and he kissed me."

A little bit of anger started to flare up in Buck, at starting to think that this Nick guy had taken advantage of a defenseless naive sixteen year old girl. His fingers played with the condensation on his glass as he continued to listen attentively to the rest of Andy's story.

"We started dating behind our family's backs. I would lie to my parents and tell them that I was going to a friend's house when in reality I was going out with Nick. That went on for a little over a year. To this date I could not tell you how the hell we didn't get caught."

Buck let out a laugh. "I'm surprised too. That's a long time of you guys hiding your relationship."

"Yeah, we were either at his apartment or going out to places where we knew there was zero chance that anyone would see us."

"Did you guys get caught eventually?" Buck asked.

Andrea let out a deep sigh and took a drink of her water before she continued. The next part of her story was the hardest thing that she had ever gone through in her life.

"We didn't get caught per say." She answered.

Evan raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"I became pregnant."

Buck couldn't hide the shock he felt from expressing onto his face. In the few weeks that he had gotten to know Andrea, she had never once mentioned that she had a child. Evan noticed Andy's eyes getting glassy from unshed tears and it broke his heart to see her in pain as he waited patiently for her to continue.

"So of course at that point we had to tell our families everything. My family was livid. Both my pops and my brother wanted to kill Nick. I had to literally step in front of them so they wouldn't hurt him. My sister ever the lawyer, immediately wanted to charge statutory rape charges against him but, I wouldn't let her. I told her that we never had sex until I was seventeen so she couldn't file charges against him."

"So what did you do after that?"

"The next logical step." Andy answered. "We decided to get married. But, not because I was pregnant but, because we were in love. Well, at least I knew I was."

Andrea wiped away a stray tear from her face. "My father wouldn't speak to me he couldn't even look at me. He didn't want me to marry Nick. He told me that he would help me with the baby and that as a family we would figure things out. I was too stubborn and naive so I told him that no matter what he said I was going to marry Nick. When I was about two and half months along I was at home cooking dinner when I started feeling these extreme intense pains in my abdomen then I looked and I noticed I was bleeding. So my sister rushed me to hospital and they told me I had a miscarriage."

Andy had to pause for a minute, wiping away more tears from her face. Buck reached over wrapped his hand around Andy's, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm so sorry Andy."

"I was so devastated. I was already making so many plans and buying little things here and there, thinking of names. I locked myself in my room for days, didn't eat or drink. My sister finally pulled me out of bed and forced me in the shower and made me eat. Nick would come around every once in awhile and sat with me, some days in silence, some days I would just cry. Then one day I told myself that I needed to start moving on, that I needed to get back to my normal life. It had been maybe a couple of weeks after all that happened that I went over to Nick's apartment to talk to him about still getting married. He had given me a key so I let myself in and to this day I wish I hadn't. Turns out he was working out his grief in a different way. I found him having sex with my best friend Amy."

Buck's eyes widen in shock, then the shock dissolved into anger. Andy had needed Nicks support to grieve the loss of their baby and he in turn acted like the loss didn't even matter. He betrayed her. "Wow, what a..." Buck couldn't even finish his sentence. Because what he was going to say didn't even describe what that man was. You couldn't even call him a man.

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I just stood there frozen. Then Nick started walking towards me and all I could do was run out of there as fast as I could. I fell into a deep depression for months after that no one could get me out of it. I ran through the motions of every day. I ate. I showered, but never really left my room. I stopped going to school. I thought about killing myself almost every day."

She wiped away more tears as she took in a deep breath. "I almost did it once. I grabbed a bottle of pain killers my mom had in her medicine cabinet. I poured the bottle in my mouth and was about to drink water when my nephew who was two at the time walked into my room giving me the brightest smile and said 'Titi I love you.' It hit me then that I couldn't do that to my family. I couldn't put them through that hurt. I immediately went to the bathroom and spit out the pills, made myself threw up just in case."

"Damn, Andy." Buck said squeezing her hand impossibly tighter, wiping away a few stray tears of his own.

"That finally pulled me somewhat out of my depression. I started going to therapy which helped me so much. I changed my number so Nick and Amy would stop trying to contact me. My brother changed fire houses. Then I went to school and got my CNA certification and found a job. Everything was going great until Nick was one of the firefighters that was responding to a call at the nursing home I was working at. And of course that would be my luck."

"Did he try and talk with you?"

"Yeah, he sure did. He actually made a move and tried to touch me. I quickly stepped away and asked my co-worker to take over and help the nurse with what she needed. I ran down to the clean utility room, shut the door behind me, and just began to cry. I was doing so good and just one look at him had my world falling apart again. I went home that night and I told myself that if I really wanted to move on and get my life back on track that I needed to leave Chicago. So the very next day I started making plans to move to L.A. I have a cousin who lives here so I stayed with her until I found a job and found a place of my own. And then since my family is wonderful and they're the best family I could ever ask for they all ended up moving to L.A. also."

"Really? All of them?"

Andy smiled. "Yup, all of them. And here we are five years later, going strong. They helped me out so much I don't know what I would have done without them."

"You're a lucky lady in that aspect."

"I am."

"I knew you were a strong woman Andy but now I know that you're one of the strongest women I know.

"Thank you Buck. And sorry for depressing you with my life story."

"No, no thank you for telling me and for trusting me enough to tell me."

Buck reached over the table and wiped a tear from her face, his hand lingering for a few seconds on her cheek. At that moment the waitress came back to the table startling them apart.

"Is any one interested in some dessert?" The waitress asked cheerfully, oblivious to moment she just interrupted.

"Um, " Buck started. "Actually we will. I'm craving something sweet. We'll share that chocolate brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream."

With that the waitress left to fetch them their dessert. Andy looked at Buck with a fond smile and he in turn gave her a bright one of his own. "You really do have a sweet tooth don't you?"

"And why do you say that?" Buck asked.

"Because you just ate two muffins before we left the station. How can you still be craving something sweet?"

"Well, maybe it's not so much the craving of something sweet. Maybe it just an excuse to spend some more time with you."

Evan gave her his best boyish smile causing Andy to blush and look away shyly. The waitress finally came with their dessert and they sat and talked some more while eating their sweet treat. Afterwards Buck drove Andy to her apartment and bid her farewell with a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. The firefighter walked away with a huge smile on his face all the way back to his Jeep.

Days later, Buck packed his things and walked out of Abby's apartment for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how's Andy doing?" Eddie asked Buck as they were eating a quick snack at the station.

"She's doing good, been back at work now for a few days. Says she still a little sore but that she feels fine."

"That's good." Eddie says. He was happy that Andy had bounced back so quickly and that she was now back to work. "Just as long as she doesn't over work herself."

"That's what I told her but her response was, 'I know Evan.' 'I know my limitations.' " Buck responded in his best mock annoyed voice.

Eddie let out a snort. In the short amount of time that he had gotten to know Andy he had discovered that she was a very strong willed woman. She didn't stand for someone telling her what to do. She reminded him so much of his sister and he was slowing starting to see her as that.

"By now you should know that she takes no BS."

"Yeah I know but doesn't mean that I don't worry." Buck responded.

Eddie smiled fondly at his partner. He could tell that his best friend was starting to develop feelings for his new found friend only he was too dense to realize it. He only hoped that his feelings were being reciprocated and that he wasn't walking into another heartbreak.

At that moment the alarm went off and they all quickly suited up and got into the truck. On their way there Bobby informed them that they are headed to Andy's place of employment. Upon hearing this information Buck took out his cell and shot the aide a quick text.

Buck: Got called to your work. You there?

He didn't have to wait long for a response.

Andy: I am, but you're not coming to my unit. Sorry : (

Buck frowned.

Buck: Aww , damn I was kind hoping to see that beautiful face.

Andy: LOL. You're so full of it.

Evan was chuckling to himself as he received a snap chat notification. He quickly opened it when he saw it was from Andrea. He chuckled even more as a picture of Andy's not so impressed expression popped onto his screen. Buck flipped his screen over so Eddie could see it, and the older man smiled. Buck quickly lifted up his phone and snapped a quick picture of him and Eddie giving a kissy face, a short message of 'miss you', and sent it swiftly to Andy as they were pulling into the building.

Andy: Miss those handsome faces too.

Evan smiled as he read the text and then pocketed his cell as he swiftly climbed out of the truck, turning his attention to the task at hand.

A couple of days had passed and the team had just finished up on a call and were headed back to the station. Buck took out his phone and shot Andy a quick text.

Buck: How are you doing?

The floating ellipsis popped up on his screen and then stopped and then popped up again but no message ever came. Buck frowned down at his phone as he was starting to worry.

Buck: Is everything ok?

The firefighter waited patiently as the ellipsis floated onto his screen once more.

Andy: No.

Buck: Andy, what's wrong? Please talk to me.

Andy: Betty just passed away.

Buck: I'm so sorry Andy.

Andy: I know that I shouldn't get attached to my residents and that I shouldn't have a favorite but she was. I saw her like she was my own grandmother. God Buck I'm so heartbroken. I'm trying really hard not to cry here at work.

Evan was feeling his heart break for her. He really wished he could go over there right at that moment and wrap her up in his arms. He lifted his head and saw where he was and noticed that he was getting close to Andy's job.

"Hey Cap, can we make a quick pit stop?" Buck asked.

Bobby turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where to?"

"Um, Andy's job."

"Buck, I don't..." Bobby stated.

"Wait Bobby, please! She's going through a tough time right now. Betty just passed."

"Aww sweet little Betty, the one that broke her hip?" Hen asked

Buck nodded his head. "Yeah. Andy was really close with her and she's really trying to keep it together at work. I thought maybe we could try to bring a smile to her face."

The whole team turned to look at him with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk on their faces. Buck turned eyes on to each of his team members and gave them a look of confusion.

"What?" Buck asked.

"Sure, just to make her smile." Chimney stated.

"What,..." Buck started.

"Alright Buck, five minutes. Not a minute more." Bobby interrupted.

Buck instantly smiled and sent a quick text to Andy.

Buck: Can you take a break? Come outside.

Andy: I'll be there.

Within a couple of minutes the fire engine was pulling into the nursing home and Andy was standing by the doorway, arms wrapped around herself. As soon the truck came to a stop Buck was out of the door. The firefighter walked up to the nurse's aide and took in her distraught form. Andy looked up at him through hooded eyes, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, and bottom lip trembling. He pulled her towards him and she wrapped her harms around his body, burying her face into his chest and letting out a soft sob. He wrapped one arm around her smaller frame and the other cradled her head gently against his chest, burying his nose in her hair.

"I'm so sorry Andy." Buck murmured into her hair.

"It was so unexpected." Andrea hiccupped. "I'm going to miss her so much."

"I know, I know." Buck said as he gently rocked her. "You took very good care of her and you made her last days one of the best. I know that she loved you just as much as you loved her."

They stayed like that wrapped in each other's arms for a couple of more minutes before it was time for Buck and the rest of the team get back to the station.

"Kid, we got to go." Bobby stated.

Buck looked up and nodded. "Ok Cap, I'm coming."

Andrea pulled away slightly and looked up at the blonde. "Thanks Buck. I really needed this."

Evan cradled her head between his hands and wiped away the stray tears from her cheeks. "Anytime you need me just let me know and I'll do anything I can to help."

Buck kissed her cheek and pulled her into another hug. At that moment Eddie had hopped out of the truck and came up behind Andy and wrapped himself around her and Buck, wiggling them back and forth.

"Did someone order an Andy sandwich?" Eddie joked.

Andrea chuckled has they all pulled apart. "You are such a dork." She said, punching Eddie playfully in the stomach.

"He's such a dad, isn't he?" Buck teased.

"Such a dad." Andy confirmed with a smile.

Eddie looked at both of them with a faux shocked expression. "So this is the thanks I get for trying to make you feel better?"

Andy pulls him into a hug and said "Thanks Eddie." Behind her Buck fist bumped Eddie in a silent thank you for helping him make her feel better.

"Alright kids we really need to get going." Bobby stated.

Buck gave Andrea one last kiss on her cheek before him and Eddie got back into the truck. With one last wave to the whole 118 team the truck pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the station. A small smile plastered on Bucks face the whole ride there.

"Thanks guys." Bucks says.

"Yeah, yeah, lover boy." Hen teases.

The whole 118 team started laughing as Buck looked at them with confusion.

Buck finished packing the rest of his stuff into his bag and closed his locker. It was the end of a long grueling shift and he was looking forward to his much deserved weekend off. Just as he was leaving the locker room Eddie was coming out of the shower rooms.

"Hey, you leaving already?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah, got to stop by the grocery store before heading home and taking a long nap." Buck answered

Eddie chuckled. "Yeah, a nap sounds great right about now. You still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss spending time with my favorite Diaz."

"That hurts Buck." Eddie said with a hand over his heart, fake offense on his face.

"Whatever man. Tell Chris I can't wait to see him tomorrow."

"Will do." Edmundo responded. "Hey how's Andy doing? Betty's funeral was yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. She says she's fine but I know that she's sad and hurting. I wish I could do something to make her feel better."

"Why don't you invite her to spend the day with us at the park tomorrow?"

A smile spread across the firefighters face at the suggestion. "That's a great idea Eds. But are you sure? What about Christopher?"

"Yeah of course, I'm sure. And Chris will be fine. He hears you talk about her all the time anyways so..."

"I do not talk about her all the time." Buck protests.

"He just wants to meet his Buck's new girlfriend."

"What, he did not say that. And she's not my girlfriend."

Eddie started to chuckle as he zipped up his bag. "All I'm saying is that Chris will love her, any friend of his Buck is a friend of his."

Diaz shouldered his bag and walked out of the locker room with Buck and headed to the parking lot. "Just invite her Buck."

"I will, thanks Eds."

They bid their farewells and headed to the respective vehicles. Buck threw his bag in the back of his Jeep and hopped into the driver's seat. He took out his cell, dialed Andrea's number, and waited patiently for her to answer.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Andy, how are you doing?"

_"Hey Buck, I'm good. Did you just get off shift?"_

"Yeah, I actually just got into my car to head home and rest. Got big plans for the weekend."

_"Oh yeah, hot date?"_

Buck chuckled. "Not exactly. It's more like a play date."

_"Play date? Buck I don't know what kinky stuff you're into..."_

"No! Oh God no! Not like that. Play date as in with a eight year old. Eddie and I are taking Chris to the park."

All buck hears is Andy's laughter piercing through the phone. It makes his heart swell listening to the beautiful sound of it. It was something that he wanted to listen to all the time. His heart stopped for a beat when he thought of that. He found himself looking forward to moments like these more and more each day. He didn't know what the hell was going on with him. There was no way that he was falling for Andy. She had become one of his best friends, and right now that's all she could be. Clearing his throat he pushed those thoughts away and focused back to his phone call.

_"You're adorable Buck. You should have heard yourself." _Andy said, still chuckling.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious. Once you stop laughing, I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

_"Is this some kind of tactic to make me feel better?"_

"No, It's not."

There was beat or two or silence.

"Ok, yes, yes it is. It was Eddie's idea actually."

_"I told you I was fine."_

"I know you did. But listen, tomorrow's supposed to be a beautiful day, just come out and join us. It's a perfect opportunity for you to meet Christopher."

Buck was met with silence. He was beginning to worry that Andy had hung up on him but then he heard her sigh.

_"You know it's a low blow using an eight year old child as weapon to get what you want, Buckley."_

A smile spread across Bucks face.

"No one said that I fought fair."

_"Quit smirking, It's not a good look on you."_

"I'm not smirking."

_"Yeah, sure you're not."_

"Anyways, meet us at noon at the park on Conrad. We're having lunch there."

_"Alright I'll see you there."_

With a final goodbye Buck ended his call with Andy with a huge smile and with a little more enthusiasm for what tomorrow would bring.

It was nearing noon and Buck, Eddie, and Christopher where already at the park. They had found a picnic table perfectly shaded under a big tree and where setting up their things. Buck looked up and spotted Andy walking towards them and saw that she had brought along a companion.

"Hey guys." Andy greeted, placing a kiss on both their cheeks.

"Hey." Buck responded. "And who's this big guy?"

"This is Charlie." Andy responded looking down at the enthusiastically tail wagging pitbull.

"He's adorable." Buck cooed. "Is it alright if a pet him?"

"Of course. He may look intimidating but he's a big softie."

Buck crouched down at Charlie's eye level and began to scratch him behind the ears. The dog responded in kind and began to lick Evan's face, pulling a heartfelt laugh from the firefighter.

"So I got promised that I was going to meet the most adorable eight year old in L.A."

"Yeah, he's already at the playground." Eddie says. "Chris. Come over here for a sec."

Chris started towards them as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally got to the trio and looked up at them with the brightest smile. Andy instantly felt her heart melt at the sight of the little angel. She couldn't help to think that if she hadn't miscarried, her baby would have been a year younger than Christopher right now. She dropped down to her knees to be at eye level with the child.

"Hi, my name is Andrea, but you can call me Andy. I'm friends with your daddy and Buck."

"Are you a firefighter too?" Chris asked.

Andy laughed. "No, I actually met your dad and Buck when they helped me and a lady I was taking care of. We fell and hurt ourselves pretty bad and they rushed us to the hospital."

"So they're your heroes?"

Andy laughed once more as she looked up at the two men who had a slight flush on their cheeks. "Yeah, they're my nights and shining armor." She joked.

"Is this your dog? " Chris asked, his focus now on the dog at Andy's side.

"He sure is. This guy's name is Charlie. Would you like to pet him?"

"Yeah." Chris responded with an infectious smile.

Andrea guided Chris's hand over to Charlie's head and helped him pet the animal. Charlie immediately took a likening to Chris and began to lick his face, causing copious amounts of giggles out of the young boy.

"Easy Charlie." Andy said, as he was getting over excited, causing Chris to take a couple steps back.

"I like Charlie!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, he likes you too."

"Dad, can we get a dog?"

Everyone turned to Eddie and waited for a response, he in turn glared at Buck and Andy.

"Um...I'll think about it Chris. How about right now we eat our lunch so you can go and play?"

"Ok, but don't think about it for too long." Chris responded.

Buck and Andy burst into laughter at the little guy's sassiness. All Eddie could do was shake his head in condemnation, with a small smile on his face. They all went to sit down at the picnic table to enjoy their lunch. As they were having their lunch Buck noticed how well Andy was getting along with Christopher. She made faces to make the boy laugh, helped him with his lunch, and let him give Charlie some treats. It made him think back to Andy's story, on how she would have had a child probably the same age as Christopher right now. He wondered how he or she would be like. He thought how Andy would have been a great mother, how she still could be. It broke is heart that she had to go through that, but if she hadn't than maybe she wouldn't be here with him right now. He hated himself for thinking so selfishly.

Buck reached over and stole a chip from Andy's plate and popped it into his mouth. Andy looked over at him with her mouth open in shock.

"You should close your mouth. Don't want a fly getting in." Buck said with a smirk.

Andy squinted her eyes at the firefighter and reached over towards Bucks plate in an attempt to steal a chip off his plate only the blonde grabbed her wrist, halting her attempts.

"ah ah, these are my chips. You have your own." Evan stated.

"Excuse you. You just took some off of my plate, you jerk."

Andy made another attempt at grabbing another chip but Buck stopped her again. Andrea tried to slip out of his grip, causing them to end up wrestling a little with each other. Eddie looked at them with a bemused smile and Chris giggled at their antics. In a moment Andy tried to pull away from Buck only he pulled her closer to him. Their faces now only inches apart, their noses slightly touching. They paused in that position, just looking into each other's eyes, blue meeting green, both breathing heavy. Buck's heart rate picked up at the proximity that Andy was to him. If he just turned his head slightly their lips would touch.

"Dad can I play now?" Came Christopher's innocent question.

That had startled the pair, causing them to pull back from each other and clearing their throats. Eddie ran his hand through his son's hair with a small huff and thinking that Chris sure did have bad timing.

"Sure buddy." Eddie responded, as he helped him to stand.

"Buck can you come play with me?"

"Sure superman." Buck said as he turned to look at Andy who had started clearing the table, deliberately not looking at him.

Buck stood from the table and started to follow Chris to the playground. He felt his heart ache, hoping that he hadn't messed anything up between him and Andy. Back at the picnic table Andrea busied herself with packing up their things from their lunch. Eddie looked at her warily as he helped clean up.

"You alright?" Eddie asked her.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah." Andy answered and continued her task.

They both continued to clean up and within a couple of minutes they finished packing everything up. Eddie sat at the table nursing a bottle of water while Andy chose to sit on the ground with her back up against the tree, Charlie laying contently by her side, her hand gently stroking his back. They sat in comfortable silence as they both watched Buck and Christopher play in the playground. Andy smiled as Buck placed Chris on his lap and they both slid down the slide, the young boy sporting the brightest smile.

"He's so good with him." Andy absentmindedly commented.

"Yeah he is. They instantly clicked the moment they met. Buck would do anything to make Christopher happy."

"He'd make a great dad someday." Andy said.

"We keep teasing him that he needs to hurry up and find someone to settle down with so he can have a little Buck Jr."

Andy huffed out a laugh.

"How about you? Would you want any kids? You were so good with Chris while we were eating." Eddie asked.

Andrea looked away from the duo and stared off in to the distance. "I actually would have had one." She turned back to look wistfully at Chris. "He or she would have been about Chris's age right now, but I miscarried when I was about 2 months along."

Eddie instantly felt bad for asking. "I'm sorry Andy, I didn't mean to..."

"No it's alright." Andy interrupted. "You didn't know. It's something that I've learned to live with. It will always be a part of me."

Buck and Christopher had moved on to play on the monkey bars, Buck holding onto the child as he grabbed on to the bars and swiftly made his way across. Andrea smiled fondly at the pair and then lets out a chuckle.

"It also helps that Buck is a big kid himself, doesn't it?" Andrea asked.

Eddie chuckled. "Ain't that the truth. At the station we joke that he's part Golden Retriever."

Andy right out laughed at the statement. She laughed because that couldn't be more right to describe one Evan Buckley. That's one of the parts that she loved most about the firefighter.

"You know he's been a lot happier since he's met you." Edmundo said.

Andrea turned to look at Eddie, he's studying her reaction, waiting for her response.

"I've been a lot happier since I've met him also." She said, as she turned back to look at the man in question. "He's been a really good friend."

"A friend?" Eddie questioned.

"Yeah just a friend. Although I must admit that Buck is someone that you could easily fall in love with." She turned so her full attention is to Eddie. "But Eddie, I can't right now. And it's nothing against Buck, he's a great guy but, I can't be with anyone at the moment. I'm not looking for love right now. I went through a lot of things back in Chicago that kind of put me off from any relationships for awhile. I need to focus on myself at the moment. God, I'm sorry, I sound so selfish." She said, and buried her face in her hands.

"No, No, It doesn't. " The brunette said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have pried. I just thought that maybe you and Buck could maybe become a couple. You guys look good together that's all."

Andy was about to respond when Buck and Christopher made it back to the table.

"Dad, can we have ice cream?"

"Ice cream, huh? Did Buck put you up to this?" Eddie teased.

"I did not such thing. " Buck defended.

"No daddy, I saw the ice cream cart down there." Chris stated, as he pointed towards the other end of the park.

They all laughed at the young boy.

"Alright, we can have ice cream. But only a small cone, we don't want to ruin your dinner."

Eddie started to collect the bags with their things. Buck extended his hands down towards Andrea, she looked up at him and smiled as she took both hands, and he pulled up of the ground. The couple started to walk, following behind the father son duo, casually pumping shoulders as they went. They finally made it to the ice cream cart and they each ordered a delicious treat, Buck and Christopher ordering chocolate, Eddie vanilla, and Andy strawberry. They found a couple of benches nearby and sat to eat.

Andy let Buck take a bite of her ice cream but as he went to do so Andy pushed the cone lightly into his face, effectively getting ice cream on his nose and pulling out a giggle from Christopher and Eddie. Buck cocked and eyebrow at Andrea and gave her a smirk as the hand with his own cone was coming towards her face. Andy saw this and immediately stood up, her ice cream dropped on the ground, much to Charlie's delight. She tried to run form Evan, but her attempts were futile, Buck caught her and smeared some of his ice cream on her face.

All four were laughing hysterically at this point. Buck reached into his pocket and took out a napkin and handed it to Andy so she could clean her face. Andy was doing a poor job of getting all of it off so Buck grabbed another napkin and helped her clean her face off. Eddie watched them from a far, a knowing smirk on his face. Andy may have said that she wasn't looking for love but from the way that they were looking at each other it was a bit too late for that, both of them were already so far gone.

They finished up their ice cream and then headed back to the cars. Andy bid farewell to the Diaz duo, Eddie with a hug and a kiss and Chris the same, ruffling his curls a bit. Charlie also said bye to the young boy with a slobbery kiss, and was rewarded by Christopher's laughter. Buck then walked Andrea to her car and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Buck for inviting me. This is exactly what I needed."

"You are most welcome. I'm glad that you had a good time." Buck said pulling out of the hug.

"We should do this again sometime." Andy suggested.

"Most definitely. I'm sure that Christopher would be on board with that idea."

"That boy is such a sweet angel. He stole my heart."

"Yeah, he's definitely going to be heartbreaker when he grows up."

Andy laughed. "Well I should get going. Charlie's probably ready for a nap and I think I am too."

Buck smiled. "I nap sound great right now."

Andy pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks again Buck."

Evan opened the car door for her. She let Charlie slip in first and then she followed, Buck closing the door behind them. With one last wave she turned on the car, backed out, and drove away. Buck watched the car fade into the distance with a huge smile on his face and the good feeling of a happy afternoon spent with the people he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Spanish word translation

"Guerito"- slang word used for someone who is of lighter complexion.

"Si qué sabes elegirlos hermana."-You know how to pick them sister

"Dios, te odio."-God, I hate you.

"Ya lárgate!"-Get out

Andy was driving, on her way to work she had decided to stop by the fire station to pay her favorite team a visit. She hadn't seen them for a few weeks now and she was missing them greatly. Andy walked in and heard a familiar laugh coming from the loft. She smiled to herself, she had really missed that laugh. She felt something tighten in her chest at the thought of the person who it belonged to. Andy pulled herself out of that train of thought and made her way to the staircase. When she made it to the top she found her favorite people in the kitchen. Hen, Chimney and Eddie where sitting at the kitchen bench while Bobby was pottering around the kitchen with another woman she hadn't met before and Buck diligently by his Captain's side assisting him.

"Shouldn't you guys be fighting fires or something?" Andy jokingly asked.

The attention of all five firefighters turned towards the voice of the their guest. They all smiled when they saw who had stopped by, but Buck' s smile was the biggest. The blonde firefighter quickly wiped off his hands with a dish towel and jogged over to where Andy was, immediately scooping her up into a tight hug and slightly lifting her up off the ground producing a laugh from the young woman.

"Ohhh I've missed you!" Buck exclaimed.

Both of their schedules had been so hectic and busy. Between Buck's 24 hour shifts and Andy's double shifts they hadn't found the time to see each other. They had only managed a brief text here and there letting each other know that the other was doing ok and alive.

Andy giggled. "I've missed you too." She said, hugging him just as tight.

They pulled apart slightly and simply stood there in each other's embrace looking into each other's eyes, in comfortable silence. They stayed like that for a beat or two until they heard a throat clearing from beside them. They pulled away completely and walked over to the rest of the 118. She gave each one of them a hug in turn.

"Hey stranger. What brings you around here?" Eddie says as he gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Heading to work, they were short staffed tonight so I picked up."

"You need to take a day off." Hen stated. "You're going to wear yourself out."

"I will, I will, after tonight I have the next couple of days off."

"You better. " Chimney said. "We don't want to get a call and find out you passed out from exhaustion."

"I promise." Andy responded with her hand up, a scout's honor.

"Now, something smells good." Eddie started. "And it suspiciously smells like..."

"Tamales." Andrea finished for him, lifting the bag up she was carrying.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Eddie asked, taking the bag.

"Courtesy of mama Reyes. For my firefighter friends, her exact words."

"I've been begging Pepa to make some because I've been craving them, but we've been so busy and haven't found the time."

They all watched as Eddie ripped into the bag and took out a tamale and unwrapped it from its husk to shove it into his mouth with such gusto.

"Jesus Eddie, make sure you chew before you swallow. I'm not doing the Heimlich on you if you start choking." Hen stated.

"Yeah I think that you've been hanging around Buckaroo for too long." Chimney added.

"Hey now!" Buck exclaimed in protest.

They all laughed and passed around the food. As they were doing that the woman that was back behind the counter with Bobby came around and walked over to Andy and Buck.

The woman extended her hand out towards Andy. "You must be Andy, I'm Athena."

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Andrea said, taking the offered hand. "Buck has told me a lot about you."

Athena rose a questioning eyebrow towards the firefighter causing the blonde to shrink back a bit. "I hope it was nothing bad. Considering Buckaroo and I didn't exactly get off on the right foot."

"Now Athena, " Buck started as he held up his hands in surrender. " I only told her the truth, and that's that you're the most badass cop out there."

Athena pursed her lips at him and giving him a no nonsense look. "Mmhmm, you better have."

At that moment Buck's cell beeped indicating a text message was received. Buck pulled out his phone and smiled as he read the message.

"Don't tell me that's Taylor Kelly again?" Hen asked with a frown on her face.

"Who's Taylor Kelly?" Andy asked.

Buck looked up at her with a guilty expression. He suddenly couldn't look her in the eye's .

"That traffic reporter lady who we met a few days ago. The helicopter that she was on malfunctioned and they had to do a crash landing so we had to go save them." Chimney said. "Then she came and did a piece on the firehouse."

"Oh yeah she's the one that reported the story I saw on the news the other night. That was a good piece, I loved it. It really showed how great you guys are." Andy said.

"Yeah, that was after her boss tossed out the idea of using the footage she got of the fire house all high on LSD." Athena stated.

"Excuse me?" Andy asked.

"This lady sent us some brownies laced with LSD. She claims it was to give us all some clarity."

"Oh my God, are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, luckily we were all ok." Eddie said as he gave his Captain a side eye glance.

"Buck here seems to have gotten her number after he hooked up with her at a bar, now she's been texting him non-stop." Hen stated disapprovingly.

Buck gave Hen a pleading look to keep her mouth shut, he really didn't want Andy knowing that he had hooked up with Taylor. Andrea looked over at Buck who was still purposely not looking at her. She thought back to the smile that she had seen on his face when he had received the text. It seemed that he really liked this girl. A wave of jealousy coursed through her, catching her off guard. She quickly pushed down the emotion. There was no reason to be feeling that way.

"Oh." Andy said. It sounded so small, disappointing. Buck turned to look at her finally catching her eyes, searching for a sign. A sign of what, Buck doesn't know.

"So you're diving back into the dating pool?" Andrea asked, dreading the answer to the question.

"No, no, I was just um ... I mean I don't know. We're just talking right now." Buck answered.

Andrea nodded her head slowly, eyes suspiciously getting glassy. She cleared her throat. "That's great Buck. You deserve to be happy." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Now, come eat one of these tamales before Eddie eats them all."

Buck watched her retreating form, a heavy feeling in his chest. He didn't know what he was expecting her to say, but somehow her words of encouragement hurt, like it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. He suddenly felt a gentle hand on his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Athena's sympathetic eyes looking back at him. He placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a smile, trying to convey to her that he was fine. Buck walked over to where Andrea was waving him over. Athena just watched him walk over with pursed lips. She turned and caught Bobby's eyes and moved her head back and forth. Bobby was right, those two idiots liked each other and they were to oblivious to notice.

"Here, eat this." Andrea instructed. Buck opened his mouth as she placed a piece of tamale in his mouth. As he began to chew his eyes got wider, and hummed in approval.

"These are delicious." Buck said.

"Yeah?" Andrea asked.

"Most definitely."

"Good, my mom will be pleased that they were a hit with everyone."

At that moment the fire alarm went off causing the firefighters to groan. Hen and Chimney jogged down the stairs and Athena took over for Bobby to finish up the dinner for them. Buck grabbed one more piece of tamale and then pressed a kiss to Andy's head before running off.

"Bye! I'll call you later." Buck said before popping the piece of food in his mouth.

She smiled at him as he ran off. At that moment Eddie ruffled her hair as he ran after Buck

"See you later lady."

"Damnit Edmundo!" Andy yelled, with no real heat behind it. She smiled as she fixed her hair again and heard both Eddie and Buck's laughter going down the stairs.

"Bet you didn't know that when you became friends with Buck you were going to get another man child along with him. Those two are joined at the hip. You're getting a two for one." Athena joked.

Andy laughed. "I'm starting to see that. They're both great. This whole team is great. They've all welcomed me with open arms into their small family. I'm so grateful."

"Believe me, they must all think you're really special if they've accepted you. Especially Buckaroo. He seems to think you're really special."

Andrea toyed with hem of her scrub top. "I think he's really special too."

At that instant Andy's cell beeped and she stood up suddenly as she saw the time on the phone. "Crap, I have to go or else I'll be late to work." She looked up at Athena and extended her hand to her. "It was so nice to meet you. I hope to see again soon."

Athena took her hand and smiled kindly at her. "It was nice to meet you too."

Andy was about to walk away when Athena stopped her. "Listen if you're not doing anything tomorrow night you should come to our family movie night at my house. I'm pretty sure Buck would love to see you there." She said with a knowing smile.

With of a smile of her own Andy responded. "I would love to, thank you."

The next day Buck knocked on Andy's door and waited patiently for her to answer. He was excited when Andy had texted him letting him know that Athena had invited her to movie night. She had asked for her address because she had forgotten to ask for it in her haste of leaving the fire station before she was late for work. Buck had been quick in offering to pick her up so they could car pool. Within a few seconds the door flew open, revealing a smiling Andy.

"Hey." Andy greeted moving to the side so Buck could enter.

"Hey." Buck said, as he entered, placing a kiss on her cheek in greeting. He produced a single white lily from his back.

"Aww Buck, my favorite. Thank you."

From beside her Charlie gave a loud bark.

"Don't worry boy. I didn't forget about you." He said as he pulled out a large bone form a paper bag.

"You're going to spoil him." Andy chuckled.

While Andy went to place the flower in water Buck looked around the apartment. Andy had a nice apartment, quite spacious. He was a little envious since right now he was living on Chimney's couch. The living room was directly as he came in, to his right there was a small quaint kitchen. As he walked in there was a small dining area just off to the far back right. To the left there was two doors one leading to the bedroom and one leading to the bathroom.

"I'm almost done. I just have to get my shoes on and grab the snacks. Have a seat, I'll be out in a sec." Andy said.

"Ok."

Andy retreated into the bedroom to finish getting ready. As Buck was walking towards the sofa there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that for me please?" Andy shouted form the bedroom.

"Sure." Buck yelled back.

When he opened the door he was met with a woman similar looking to Andrea. She had the same facial structures and long dark black hair, the only difference was in the eyes. Andy's were a bright green where as the woman's were a deep brown.

"I'm sorry did I get the wrong apartment?" She asked looking at the number on the door. "I was looking for my sister, but I don't mind finding you."

Buck flushed and chuckled nervously. "No, you're in the right place if you're looking for Andy. She's in her room." He said as she stepped inside.

At that moment Andy walked out of her room. "Marisol? What are you doing here?"

"Who's the guerito?" Marisol asked.

"Oh my God Marisol! Really?" Andy exclaimed.

"What, it's a fair question! I just wanted to know who was in my baby sister's apartment."

"This is Buck. Buck this my very annoying sister Marisol."

Buck extended his hand towards the woman. "Nice to meet you."

Marisol took the offered hand. "Wow this is Buck? Si qué sabes elegirlos hermana."

"I'm sorry?" Buck asked in confusion.

"Jesus Marisol!" Andy exclaimed as she took her sisters hand and dragged her towards her room.

Buck stood in the living room a little dumbfounded as he heard Andy and her sister bicker back and forth in Spanish, only picking up little words here and there. He waited patiently and within a couple of minutes both women came back out, Marisol now carrying a pair of black heels. Andrea walked her to the door.

"It was nice to meet you Buck. Sorry for interrupting your date."

"Dios, te odio. Ya lárgate!"

Andy slammed the door behind a cackling Marisol. Letting out a groan Andy pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm so sorry about her. She makes it her life's mission to embarrass me."

Buck chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I completely understand about the annoying siblings."

"Ok." Andy says after a moment. "Let me grab the snacks and then we can go."

Andrea grabs a bag off the counter and takes a bottle of wine out of the fridge. "Ok, all set."

Buck leads her out the door and they head to his car. Soon enough they're in his Jeep and heading to Athena's house. The LA traffic was thankfully calm and they made it to Athena's house in a reasonable amount of time. They parked the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Within seconds the door opened and Athena was there greeting them with a warm smile.

"Come in, we were just waiting for you guys."

"Sorry, my sister stopped by and stalled us a little." Andy explained.

"No problem, we weren't waiting long."

She guided them inside and into the living area where everyone was sitting. They greeted everyone with a wave and a 'hey'. At that moment a woman with long black wavy hair rounded the corner from the kitchen, wine glass in hand. As soon as she spotted Buck and Andy her eyes went wide. She passed her glass over to Chimney who was standing next to her. She reached Andy first and placed a hand on each arm.

"Oh my God Buck, she's actually real." The woman almost actually cooed.

"Um...I hope so." Andy responded.

"She's cute."

"Maddie, could you stop embarrassing me?" Buck pleaded.

"I was beginning to think that you were making her up just to get me off your back."

Andrea laughed as she looked over at Buck who was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Hi, I'm Maddie. Buck's sister." Maddie said while extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Andy." Andrea responded while shaking her hand.

"Would you like some wine? Let's get you some wine."

Maddie took Andrea's hand and pulled her gently towards the kitchen. Andy turned back to look at Buck as she was being pulled away. Buck mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and waved precariously back at her. Andy just simply smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"How many glasses has she had already?" Buck asked Chimney.

"Sadly that was her first glass."

"So it's only going to get worse? Great." Buck deadpanned.

Everyone laughed at Bucks fortune. Soon enough Bobby was announcing that dinner was ready. Everyone sat down at the dinner table, they enjoyed their meals, and casual conversation amongst themselves. Dinner was quickly wrapped up and everyone was helping clean up. Buck and Andy were helping wash dishes, while Eddie, Bobby and Chimney were outside setting up the movie screen, and the rest were helping clear the table and putting snacks together.

Buck looked over at Andy with a mischievous smile on his face. He grabbed a big ball of suds and blew them in Andy's face. Andrea gasped and looked at him with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Oh my God, you didn't just do that?" Andy demanded.

"What of it?" Buck retaliated.

Andrea reached over into his sudsy water and splashed him with it. Within a couple of minutes they were having a full on splash war, and it was in that moment that Athena walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you kids helping clean up or just making more of a mess in my kitchen?" Athena asked, standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Sergeant Grant." Andrea said.

"Oh honey please call my Athena. And don't be sorry because I know this was probably Buck's doing." She said, pursing her lips and looking at the man in question.

Buck looked at Athena with his mouth open in mock shock. "Now, Athena,..."

"Nuh ah, " Athena said as she raised her index finger at him and moved it back and forth. "Buck don't even try denying it because I think I know you well enough now to know that you're the one that started it. Now quit playing around and finish the dishes before I tell Bobby to put you on dish duty the rest of the week at the station."

"Yes mom." Buck responded as he turned back to the sink.

Athena opened her mouth to retort, but simply closed it and gave him a glare with no real heat behind it. She walked away with a small smile playing on her lips. As she walked away she could hear the pair giggling as they went back to doing the dishes.

As Buck and Andy were wrapping up the dishes Maddie asked. "Who brought the boat load of gummy worms and sour patch kids?"

"That would me." Andrea stated.

Buck looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" Asked Andy defensively.

"You do realize that gummy worms aren't a food group, right?" Buck asked, with a smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact Evan "Buck" Buckley, it so happens that they are because I say they are. And so are sour patch kids. They're the best movie snack there is." Andrea defends.

"I'm on your side Andy." Christopher pipes up. "Gummy worms are the best."

"See, " Andy says as she lifts Chris up onto the counter. "Even the better Diaz thinks so."

"Hey!" Eddie protests.

"Chris you wound me." Buck says with a hand over his heart causing Christopher to giggle.

"You know, I once put 10 sour patch kids in my mouth and ate them without making a sour face." Andrea said.

Chris' mouth went into an 'O' shape in wonder, clearly impressed. Andrea smiled genuinely at the boy. "That's a lot." he said.

"Pfft, that's nothing." Buck declares. "I can probably do like 12."

"Come on Buck. You can't even look at a lime without puckering." Maddie chimed in.

"That's not true. And aren't you supposed to be on my side, you're my sister."

Maddie just shrugs her shoulders.

"What do you say Chris? Should we make him eat his words and take him up on the challenge?" Andrea asks.

"Yeah!"

"You heard the better Diaz, Buckley. Let's see if you're true to your word and you're not just talk."

"Again with the better Diaz." Eddie protested, to no avail.

"Alright. You'll see. I'm gonna make you eat your words."

Andrea opened up a pack of sour patch kids counting out exactly 12 of the sour treats and placing them in Buck's hand. The firefighter counted them to make sure that Andy hadn't slipped an extra one in there, causing an eye roll from the young woman.

"I bet you 5 bucks he puckers." Hen says to Chimney.

"You're on." He agrees.

"Really guys?" Buck protests.

"Quit stalling." Andrea says.

"Fine, ok, ok."

Buck looks down at the candy in his hand and then at his firefam who are looking back at him waiting patiently. In one big swoop he popped all 12 pieces into his mouth and began to chew. It was fine at first he couldn't taste the sourness but as he chewed some more his mouth began to water and he was trying really hard not to pucker. But in the end, the taste was too much for him and he made the biggest sour face ever.

"Oh my God, this is horrible." Buck says in a mumble with his mouth full.

"Yes!" Andrea exclaims. "I knew it." She finished as she high fived Christopher.

Everyone in the room bursts out into laugher at Buck's expense. Chimney pulls out a $5 bill and slaps into Hen's palm, deep frown prominent on face. After Buck finished chewing and swallowing the big ball of gummy they all picked up their snacks and headed out towards the back yard.

Buck and Andrea claimed one of the giant bean bags, and snuggled into it, bowl of popcorn balanced between them. The team had settled on Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom because the boys had really wanted to watch it and in all honesty Buck was included in that category.

Part way through the movie Buck heard sniffling next to him. They had just seen the dinosaurs crying out as the island was blown up. He turned to look at Andrea and saw her wipe away the stray tears from her cheeks. Buck shifted slightly and lifted his arm and wrapped it around Andy's shoulder, pulling her in close to him. He placed a soft kiss to her head as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way throughout the whole movie.

The movie ended and everyone started to stand and gather their things so they could get going. Athena turned and looked over to where Buck and Andrea were and saw that they were both fast asleep practically wrapped up in each other arms. A smile spread across her face as she softly tapped on Bobby's knee to get his attention.

"Look at these two." She whispered.

Bobby looked over at his firefighter and smiled. Buck looked so relaxed, at peace, when he was with Andrea. He couldn't be anymore grateful to whatever power at be that they had brought Andy into their lives, into Buck's life. He often wondered how it would be if he hadn't met the young woman, if Buck would have still been waiting for Abby. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the shutter of a camera and looked up to find Henrietta snapping a picture of the couple.

"It's too cute not to capture it in a photo." The paramedic stated.

"We should wake them." Eddie suggested, as he came to stand next to Hen.

Bobby nodded his head in agreement and walked over to the pair. He bent down and lightly tapped on Buck's knee and called out his name. The firefighter awoke and looked around bleary eyed.

"The movie's over." The Captain informed him.

"Ok." Buck mumbled.

"You should probably wake her so you can get her home."

"Yeah, ok."

Buck gently jostled Andrea's shoulder. "Hey sleepy head, time to wake up."

Andy mumbled incoherently and buried her face further into Buck's shoulder, pulling a chuckle out of the young man. Behind them Chimney, Maddie, Hen, and Karen were watching the interactions with fond smile on their faces.

"They're so sickening cute and they don't even know it." Chimney commented.

"Tell me about it." Hen added.

"They may be cuter than us." Karen said to her wife.

"God my brother is such an idiot." Maddie said. "He has such a great girl right in front of him and he's to blind to see it."

Buck finally managed to wake Andrea. He carefully stood form the bean bag and reached down to pull Andy up onto her feet. They all finished cleaning up the backyard and headed out to their respective homes. Once they arrived to Andrea's apartment complex Buck got out of his Jeep and walked Andy to her door. She quickly got her door open and turn to look at Buck.

"I had so much fun tonight, thanks Buck. I loved the movie. Even though I didn't finish watching it." She said with a laugh.

Buck also laughed. "Yeah. Maybe we could finish it one day?" He suggested, looking at Andrea with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah that sounds great." She said with a smile.

They both stood there in front of Andrea's door, both not really wanting to say goodbye for the night. Buck kept toying with his keys looking for any excuse not to leave. Andrea doing the same with her keys, not wanting Buck to leave just yet. Andy felt her stomach do summersaults as Buck took a tentative step forward. She could feel herself start to panic. She didn't know if she was ready for this. Placing an abrupt halt at whatever was happening between them, Andrea moved forward and placed a kiss to Buck's cheek.

"Good night Buck."

And with that she walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and closed her eyes, as she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I struggled so much with this chapter. I kept cutting things out and pasting them back in. It was originally going to be two parts to this chapter, but it was getting to be too long, so I split it into two chapter. I will be posting the next chapter soon. Thanks again to everyone that is reading.

Chapter 6:

Andy was sitting in her living room staring at the T.V., but not really watching what was on it. She couldn't focus on anything since she last spoke to Buck. He had called her to tell her he had met someone. Her name was Ali. He and Eddie had apparently saved her form a high-rise when the earthquake had hit a few months ago. She had reached out to him and asked if they could go get some coffee together. And it seemed that it was getting serious between them. She hated how she felt about the whole situation. Andrea was jealous. There was no doubt about it. In that instant Andy's phone started to ring, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Eddie. What's up?"

_"Hey Andy, have you talked to Buck?"_

Andy sat up at attention when she heard the tone in Eddie's voice. "No, I've haven't talked to him in a couple of days. Why?"

She heard him let out a deep sigh. "Eddie, what's wrong?"

_"Chimney was attacked. He was stabbed and Maddie is missing."_ Eddie responded.

"What!? Oh my God! Is Chimney ok?"

_"Right now, they're trying to stabilize him for surgery."_

"And Buck? Do they know where Maddie could be?"

_"Buck thinks that it was Doug that took her."_

"Text me the name of hospital that you're at, I'm on my way."

Andrea didn't wait for Eddie to answer. She hung up and went to go change. Within five minutes she was out the door, in her car, and headed to the hospital. She made it to the hospital in record time, Eddie would bet that she had broken a few speed limits to get there. Andy walked through the hospital doors and quickly spotted the whole crew of the 118.

"Any new word?" Andy asked.

"Chim's in surgery now. Doctors are hopeful that everything is going to go well." Bobby answered.

"That's great news. Any word on Maddie?"

"Athena said that they're tracking Doug's phone. They have a possible location."

"I pray they find her safe." Andy said.

"They are going to find her safe and alive." Bobby added.

A few hours had passed, what had seemed like days to Andy. She kept looking at her phone every few minutes in hopes that Buck had responded to her text. She had just wanted to let him know that she was still there at the hospital and that she would continue to be there until she had heard word that both Maddie and Chimney were okay. At the same moment that Andy had checked her phone for the millionth time Eddie had come back to the waiting area with Christopher. He announced that Chimney had woken up and was doing well. The knot in Andrea's chest loosened a little bit, now all they needed was word on Maddie.

Chris walked over and took the seat that was vacant next to her and gave her a bright smile, one that she couldn't help returning. Eddie slowly made his way to the pair and sat in front of them on the coffee table.

"You should go home and get something to eat and some sleep. You only had a couple of bites of a donut and that's because I made you."

"No, I told Buck that I would stay here until I knew that both Chimney and Maddie were okay. And I'm not hungry."

"I'll sit here with you and keep you company." Christopher said.

Andy smiled down at the young boy. "Thank you, Chris. That's extremely sweet of you."

They stayed there and waited a couple more hours. They had each gone in to see Chim and talked with him a bit. Shannon had brought pizza for everyone and Eddie once again had tried to get Andy to eat more than a few bites. Andrea came out of the restroom and in that moment, Bobby was coming back from the cafeteria on the phone with a smile on his face. He quickly ended his call and went to join the others in the waiting area.

"They found Maddie." Bobby announced.

Andrea let out a long breath, finally feeling like she could breathe again. She felt so much relief. The team gave each other hugs in celebration. Andy sent Buck a text letting him know that she gotten the good news and that she was here for him if he needed anything.

After knowing that Maddie was going to stay at another hospital, Andrea had decided to head home. She had managed to shower, take a nap, and eat something with more substance. It began to slowly get dark outside and Andy was settling down on her couch to watch a movie. As she was looking through the selections on Netflix there was a gentle knock on her door. She placed the bowl of popcorn on her coffee table and went to open it. When she opened the door, her heart stuttered in her chest at who she saw on the other side. There stood a broken looking Buck. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his frame was hunched over. His eyes were red rimmed, glistening with unshed tears. His face was pale, dark circles under his eyes from being awake for almost 24 hours. Blood still stained his clothes.

"I'm sorry I know it's late." Buck started. "Um-Maddie's house is a-a crime scene. And I-I didn't want to show up like this at Eddie's or Hen's. Did-didn't want to scare the kids. And I didn't want to impose any more on Bobby and Athena. I-I didn't know where else to go."

Andy reached out and grabbed Buck's hand and pulled him into her apartment. Once the door was closed behind them, she enveloped her friend in her arms and held him tight.

"Of course you did Buck. You can come here anytime. This door is always open for you. I'm here whenever you need me."

Buck buried his face in the crook of her neck and sobs slowly racked through his body. Andy rubbed his back in soothing circles to comfort him. "I almost lost her." Buck cried.

"But you didn't Buck. You saved her. You didn't give up until you found her. She's alive because of you."

Buck pulled away slightly and shook his head. "No, that was all her. She fought like hell to get away from him. She didn't give up."

"No, she didn't give up. She's safe and alive Buck." Andy said as she rested her forehead against his.

They stayed like that for a minute, just holding each other, comforting. Breathing in each other's scents. Andy reluctantly pulled back and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face, her thumb slowly tracing his birthmark before she placed a delicate upon it.

"Come on, we should get you out of these clothes." Andy said as she took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Um, and what do you suggest I put on? I don't think your clothes will fit me unless you want me to stay in my underwear?" Buck said with a smirk.

"No seas idiota." Andrea replied with an exasperated eye roll.

"Hey, no need for name calling."

"You understood what I said?"

"I was a bartender in South America for a bit. I know enough to get by. Although I must admit, I'm a bit rusty."

Andy let go of his hand when they reached the bathroom door and disappeared into the bedroom. A couple of minutes later she came back out with some clothes in her hands and placed them into Buck's.

"Here, these are some sweats and a T-shirt my brother left a few days ago. He's about your size so they should fit."

She then led him into the bathroom and pointed to a small closet. "There's towels in there if you want to shower."

"Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem. Take as long as you need." Andy said and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

As Andy walked away, she took out her cell and shot the whole team a quick text letting them know that Buck was there with her and that he was okay. A chorus of texts were sent back from each member thanking her for letting them know and asking her to take good care of him. She pocketed her phone and began to take out the ingredients for a sandwich. As she was finishing up the door to the bathroom door opened and Buck stepped out freshly bathed. Andy's breath got caught in her throat when she caught sight of the firefighter. He looked so beautiful, bright blue eyes, hair a damp curly mess. She had to quickly divert her eyes back to the sandwich before she did something stupid.

"I made you a sandwich. I imagine that you haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Andy said as she walked over to Buck with the food.

As if on cue Buck's stomach let out a loud grumble, causing them both to chuckle. "Thanks." He said as he took the offered plate.

Andy led him to the sofa and offered him to sit. "So how is Maddie?"

"Doug beat her up fairly good. He stabbed her, but thankfully it missed any vital organs. She had to have surgery to close her up."

Andy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maddie is a strong woman. She'll be back to normal before you know it."

"She's one of the strongest women I know." Buck responded.

"So how come you didn't stay with her?"

Buck let out a sigh. "Because she threw me out. As soon as she was in her room, she told me that I needed to go get some sleep. I think she forgot that we were hours from home and that home was a crime scene." Buck said in between bites. "I was going to stay, but the hospital kindly reminded me that visiting hours were over. Luckily, Athena had stayed with me and offered to drive me back. She was trying to get me to come stay with her or Bobby, but like a said she'd already had done so much for me that I didn't want to burden them anymore. So, I asked her to drop me off here."

Andrea took Buck's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I'm glad you did."

Buck gave her a soft look and a sincere smile in thanks. "So, did you want to watch something, or do you just want to sleep?"

"I don't think that I can sleep right now."

"I was about to try to find something to watch on Netflix. Do you have any requests?"

"No, you can pick something."

Andy took a few minutes as she skimmed through the options and then finally settled on Set it Up. Buck munched on his sandwich as Andy ate her popcorn. They would every once and awhile comment about the movie. Somehow, without her noticing Buck had managed to shift himself so that his head was laying on her lap and she was now running her fingers through his curls. Her heart stuttered in her chest as Buck let out a hearty laugh at something that happened in the movie. She wished that they could stay like this forever. God, she was in too deep.

The movie ended and Buck sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Andrea stretched next to him. "Did you want to watch something else?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I don't think that I can sleep just yet."

"Yeah of course. Go ahead and pick something, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom."

"Andy, you don't have to stay with me. You can go sleep in your bed. I don't even know if you have an early shift tomorrow and I'm keeping you up"

"Don't worry, Buck. I already texted my co-worker to switch shifts with me. And I don't' mind staying up with you. I mean it every time I say I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Buck whispered.

Andy smiled at him and went to use the washroom. When she came back Buck had found something to watch. They sat next to each other on the couch, snuggled close together, covered by the same blanket.

As the sun rose, Andrea felt herself being pulled back into consciousness. The first thing she registered was that she was not in her bed, judging by the crick in her neck. The other thing she registered was that she was being cocooned by this wonderful warmth that she never wanted to leave. She buried herself more into the warmth and that's when she felt it, the arm that is wrapped securely around her. Andy slowly blinked her eyes open, straining against the harsh sunlight. She noticed that she was in her living room laying on her couch. She then remembered that she had been watching movies with Buck last night and they must have fallen asleep, somehow wrapped up in each other's arms.

Andy moved slightly in Buck's arms, careful not to wake him. Their faces were now only inches apart. She could feel his breath ghost across her face from his slightly parted lips. He looked gorgeous like this, features relaxed, completely at peace. It would have been so easy for Andrea to just inch her face slightly forward and capture Buck's lips in a kiss. The urge to do so was becoming increasingly high to ignore. Andrea closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. She took a minute to compose herself before she did something, something she would later regret. She then gently took Buck's arm and lifted it so she could get up off the couch.

Buck shifted a little on the couch but didn't wake. Andy stared down at the sleeping firefighter and took a minute another to observe his handsome features, the light from the window dancing across his face. Andrea pulled up the blanket around his shoulders and placed a soft kiss upon his forehead. There was no doubt left in her mind. She was stupidly, irrevocably, in love one Evan Buckley. But her newfound revelation was irrelevant now because Buck was now in committed relationship with Ali.

Andy let out a deep sigh. She glanced down one last time at her friend before she turned and walked away. Before heading to the bathroom, she noticed Buck's blood-stained clothes neatly piled on the chair right beside the door. Once she came out, she grabbed the clothes and took them to her laundry room to get the stains out with hydrogen peroxide. After that was done, she went to the kitchen to start breakfast. A little over an hour later Buck came stumbling through the kitchen door, mumbling a 'good morning' while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready." Andy said.

"Smells good." Buck answered.

"So, I washed your clothes." Andy started as she walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room, Buck right behind her. "I got the stains out, wasn't sure if you wanted to keep them or throw them out."

"No, no, thank you so much. I wasn't even sure if they were salvageable. This is amazing."

"No problem. Why don't you go wash up? I left a new toothbrush on the sink for you, also. I'll get breakfast on the table."

"Sounds great."

After Buck was done, they sat down to eat breakfast. They made plans on going down to visit Chimney and then Maddie. Once they finished, they quickly cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. Andy rinsed the last dish and handed it to Buck to dry. She turned and faced the firefighter as she dried her hands, leaning her hip against the counter, mimicking Buck's stance

"Andy, I want to tell you again how much I appreciate you being here for me."

"I've told you. You don't have to thank me. I meant it when I told you that I was here whenever you needed me."

They smiled at each other and stood in comfortable silence for a couple of seconds. Buck looked at her with such tenderness that it made Andy catch her breath, feeling like her heart could burst out of her chest. Buck lifted his hand up and cupped Andrea's cheek, gently caressing it.

"You're so good to me." Buck whispered, inching his face closer to hers.

"Because you deserve it." Andy whispered back, determined to meet him halfway.

Buck's phone started ringing in that moment, startling them apart. Andy peered down and saw the name Ali on the caller ID, bringing her back to her cruel reality. The reality that this man in front of her was not hers, that he belonged to someone else.

"Andy I…"

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Andy cut him off. "I'll be ready soon so we can leave."

With that Andrea walked away and left Buck standing alone, looking after her. Once behind the closed door of the bathroom Andy turned on the shower, quickly stripped, and stepped in. When the warm water hit her skin, she could no longer control her tears. She stayed under the spray as her sobs racked through her body. She had been so careful in letting anyone into her life for this specific reason, she was afraid of getting her heart broken again. Buck had made it so easy for her to let her guard down. She felt so safe and protected around him that she hadn't seen that she was falling.

Andrea took in a shaky breath and let it out, to collect herself. She washed her face and quickly finished taking a shower. Within an hour she was coming out of her bedroom ready to go. She grabbed her sweater and purse from the door and turned to her friend.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked

Buck looked at her skeptically. She was acting like they weren't about to kiss in her kitchen a few minutes before hand. "Andy I…"

"Let's go. We should get a move on. Don't want to get home to late."

And with that she was out the door and headed down the hallway, leaving a dumbfounded Buck standing in the middle of her living room.

The ride to the hospital was normal. They talked and bantered like nothing had happened. Buck wasn't entirely comfortable with it, but he didn't want to upset Andrea. They made it to the hospital in record time. They stopped by the gift shop on the way to Maddie's room and they each got her a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, Mads. I've brought you a visitor." Buck said upon entering her room.

Maddie looked up and smiled at both her visitors as they entered.

"Hey Maddie, how are you feeling?"

"Hi, Andy. I'm feeling much better thank you. You didn't have to come all the way here to see me."

Andy placed the flowers on the nightstand. "Nonsense. Of course I had to come and see you. We were all so worried about you yesterday. We're so glad that you're okay."

"Thank you."

"So sis, what's the prognoses? Have they told you when you can go home?"

"They haven't said, but I asked to be transferred to the hospital Chimney is at."

"Couldn't stand to be away from your crush, huh?" Buck teased.

Maddie slapped her brother's arm. "Shut up." She said with a chuckle.

They sat and talked for almost an hour. Buck and Maddie trying to figure out where they were going to stay because staying in the apartment wasn't an option anymore. Andy had also offered up her home to them. As they were talking there was a soft knock on the door. They all turned their attention to their new visitor.

"Ali?" Buck said in surprise.

"Hey Hun." She greeted, walking in, and giving Buck a kiss.

Buck adverted his eyes towards Andy. "What, what are you doing here?"

"When you told me what happened yesterday I wanted to be here with you." Ali responded, as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." Buck said, but all the time he couldn't keep his eyes off of Andy, his heart aching in his chest at the sadness he saw in her eyes.

Buck and Ali pulled apart and Buck introduced her to Maddie. Ali then turned her attention towards Andy and extended her hand towards her.

"Hi, are you one of Buck's co-workers?"

Andy composed herself and smiled at Ali as she took the offered hand. "Andy, and no, I'm not a co-worker, just a good friend."

A look passed through Ali's face, to fast to decipher.

"Oh, you're Andy?"

"Um, yeah." Andy responded with confusion.

"I'm sorry, is just that when Buck talked about his friend Andy and that he spent the night with them, I just assumed that it was man."

Now it made sense, the look that Andrea had seen. It was jealousy. Not that Andy blamed her. If she had found out that her boyfriend spent the night at his female friends house she'd be kind of jealous also.

"I'm sorry Ali, I thought I mentioned that Andy was a girl." Buck spoke up.

Ali gave a tight smile. "No, no, no worries that was my fault. I must have not been paying attention."

An awkward silence fell over the room and it seemed that everyone was a bit uncomfortable.

"Andy, can you help me to the bathroom please?" Maddie asked, attempting to cut through the thick tension in the room.

"Yeah sure but, are you sure it's ok for you to get up move."

"Sure it is. They had me up and walking earlier."

"Okay."

Andrea wrapped her arm around Maddie an both women walked slowly to the bathroom. Andy helped her inside and turned to leave when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Oh you're not going back out there. Believe me it's safer in here right now." Maddie said as she sat down on the closed toilet lid. "We're just gonna sit here and wait for a couple of minutes.

"Did you just fake having to go to the bathroom to get me out of that awkward situation?"

"You're welcome." Maddie responded with a coy smile.

Andy buried her face in her hands. "I feel so bad."

"Andy, there's nothing for you to feel bad about. You did nothing wrong. All you did was help my brother and gave him comfort when he needed it. That's what a friend does. It's on her if she wants to see things where there isn't any."

"Thanks Maddie

"No problem. And for what it's worth, I'm really glad that it was you he was with last night. It made me feel better knowing that because I know you'd do anything to make him feel better." Maddie said, as she reached out and gave Andy's hand a tight squeeze.

"I'd do anything to make him happy." Andy responded and Maddie gave her and understanding smile.

"Ok, well I think that's enough allotted time for me to fake pee, don't you think?"

Andy let out a snort and helped Maddie off the toilet. They flushed the toilet and ran the tap for good measure before exiting the bathroom. They carefully made their way back to the bed and both Andy and Buck helped Maddie back into bed. As Buck was tucking his sister back in, he glanced over at Andy giving her an apologetic look. The brunette simply smiled back at him, hopefully conveying back to him that he had nothing to worry about. While Andy was fiddling with the IV pole and straightening it out, she could feel Ali's eyes on her, boring holes into the side of her head. Once Maddie was back into bed Ali possessively grabbed a hold of Buck's arm and smiled victoriously over at Andy.

"Babe, I saw a diner down the road that looked nice. Maybe we could go get some lunch?" Ali said.

Andy looked at her watch and was shocked. It was almost 1:00. "Wow, it's that time already?"

"Yeah, time flew by." Buck stated. "I'm not sure about lunch. Andy you're my Uber what time did you want to leave?"

Andy was about to respond when Ali interrupted. "Well if that's the problem I can take you home."

"Um, uh…." Buck stuttered, looking between Ali and Andy.

"I mean, that way you can spend more time with your sister." Ali said.

"Yea, but…" Buck began to protest.

"No, no, she's right. You spend every possible moment you can here with Maddie, she needs you."

"I'm fine guys. You don't have to babysit me." Maddie protested.

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder." Buck countered.

Maddie stuck out her tongue at her brother and smiled warmly at him, he gave her one in return before turning his attention back to Andy.

"Maybe you could come and have lunch with us before you leave?" Buck asked.

A look of worry quickly flashed over Ali face. It was so quick that Andrea almost missed it. There was no way in hell that Andy would be able to eat while she had to sit and watch Ali and Buck flirting with each other.

"No, that's okay. I really just want to go home. I have an early shift tomorrow and I want to get things ready for it. Maybe I'll call Eddie and see what he's doing today."

"Eddie? You're going to hang out with him?" Buck asked, trying but failing to not let his jealousy seep through his words. Eddie was his best friend. His best friend that was married. So, there was nothing to worry about, right?

"It's not exactly him that I want to hang out with." Andy chuckled. "It's the better Diaz that I want to see. Chris told me yesterday that he wanted a play date with Charlie and Eddie says that Christopher hasn't stopped talking about him since that day at the park."

Buck smiled. "Yeah Chris loves Charlie."

"Yeah, I'm going to be busy for the next few days so I should take advantage of this time to make that little man smile."

Andy then placed a hand on Maddie's arm. "It was so good to see that you're doing better."

Maddie grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you so much for coming, you didn't have to."

"Are you kidding. You've become like a sister to me. You're family."

Buck looked adoringly at the two most important women in his life. It made his heart flutter to see Andy get along so well with his sister. Andrea bent down and pulled Maddie into a gentle hug.

"I'll come and visit you again when your back home."

"I'll hold you too that. Tell Eddie I said hi and give Chris a big hug from me."

"I will." Andy turned to Buck and Ali. "I hope you guys have a good lunch. I'm gonna get going."

With one last wave and a smile to everyone Andy exited the room. Buck's eyes followed her as she went out the door. He fidgeted with the blankets of the bed as he fought with himself on whether he should follow her not. He couldn't let her leave like that.

"Excuse me." Buck said as he extricated himself from Ali's grip and ran towards Andy.

"Buck?" Ali called after him, but Buck paid her no mind.

"Andy!" He called after his friend.

Andrea stopped in her tracks and turned around at the sound of her name. She barely had time to brace herself before she was being engulfed by Buck's strong arms.

"Thank you again for being here for me and for my sister. It means the world to me.

"And you deserve it." Andy whispered in his ear, echoing her early words to him.

Buck's hold tightened around her. "I love you."

Andrea's breath caught in her throat as she heard the words. They felt like a knife through her heart because she knew that he didn't mean them in the way that she wanted them to. She pulled away from the embrace, gave him a warm smile before placing a quick peck on his cheek and walked away. Andy quickly made it to her car, buckled her seatbelt, and drove off. She wiped away a few traitorous tears and focused on the road ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Spanish Translation

Flaca: Skinny girl….it is used as a term of endearment

Como te sientes: How do you feel?

tal vez necesites que alguien arruine tu camisa. Porqué esa: Maybe you need someone to ruin your shirt. Because that one….

Familia: Family

Tienes suerte que te quiero: You're lucky that I like you.

Thanks everyone for Reading!

Chapter: 7

Buck laid on his side with his head in Ali's lap, a movie playing on the television, although he couldn't tell you to save his life what it was about. His mind was a thousand miles away, his mind was with Andy. He hadn't seen her or really spoken to her since that day in the hospital where he had let slip out the words 'I love you'. It had been over a week. He didn't know why he said them, they just flowed out of his mouth, like it was natural. He just hoped that she wasn't avoiding him because of it. He didn't want to lose her.

"Buck are you listening?" Ali asked, jostling him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"What is wrong? You have been so distant for days now. You're not all here."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just tired. It's been really busy at work and it's been a long process for Maddie and me to find a new place." Buck answered, as he lifted his head a bit and placed a kiss on her lips.

"This is why I was saying when you weren't paying attention, that maybe we should go off on a weekend trip to Palm Springs."

Buck was about to respond when his cell phone rang. His heart did and instant flip when he saw the name on the caller ID and when he saw the picture that went along with it, Andy's smiling face was staring back at him.

"Hello?"

"Buck?" Came the broken cry.

The firefighter immediately sat up as soon as he heard the distress in his friend's voice. "Andy? Andy, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Charlie,…" Andy gasped, her agonizing sobs pierced through the phone.

"What happened to Charlie?"

"He got loose and ran into the street. The car hit him. Buck, there was so much blood." She let out another sob. "He's gone Buck. My big boy is gone."

"Oh God Andy, I'm so sorry."

"I can't leave him Buck- God, there's blood all over my back seat- I couldn't save him." Andy just kept rambling, breaking Buck's heart with every word.

"Where are you?"

"West L.A. Animal Hospital."

"I'm on my way." Buck stated, ignoring the huff of annoyance from his girlfriend.

Buck ended the call as he stood from the sofa and pocketed his phone. "I'm sorry Ali, I have to go."

"Wait, Buck. What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry." He said one last time before he walked out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Ali still sitting on the couch.

Buck drove as fast as he could trying hard not to break any speeding laws, right now would not be a good time be pulled over by Athena. He really wished that he had lights and sirens right about now, he just wanted to get to Andy's side as fast as he possibly could. Buck finally arrived at the animal hospital. He quickly made it inside and went up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Andrea Reyes. She came in with a pit bull that got hit by a car."

"Oh, yes. Poor thing." The lady answered. "Is she expecting you?"

"Yeah, she called me."

"Ok, follow me."

The young lady led him through a small hallway and stopped at the second right hand door.

"She's in there."

"Thank you."

Buck slowly opened the door and his heart stilled at the sight that greeted him. Andrea was slumped over Charlie's still form. Her face was buried in the pit's neck, muffled sobs quietly filled the room. Buck's throat began to feel tight and his eyes were starting to swell up with tears.

"Andy?"

Andrea looked up at the sound of her name. Buck's heart completely broke when he saw her face. Her tear stained face was puffy from the excessive crying, her eyes blood shot, bottom lip quivering. Her clothes and hands were smeared in blood, hands that were still trembling.

"Buck." Andrea sobbed. She stood and rounded the table and threw herself into Buck's waiting arms. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Buck, in turn wrapped his arms around her small frame just as tightly, one hand cradling the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." He murmured into her hair.

"He was my baby." Andy hiccuped.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Buck knew how much Charlie had meant to Andy. She had adopted him when she went through the whole ordeal with Nick. He had helped her get through her depression. Charlie had been her companion for over six years. Buck and Andy stayed wrapped up around each other for a little while before she pulled away and went back to Charlie's side.

"He was such a good boy."

"He was." Buck answered, coming to stand behind Andrea and placing a gentle, reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He never gave me any trouble. Something must have caught his eye because he never ran off like that. He always waited for me to put his leash on." She said leaning into Buck's embrace. "He got me through so much. He was my rock when I was falling apart. What am I going to do without him?"

"It's going to be hard, but you're going to get through this. I know you are. You're a strong woman. You're going to be okay, sweetheart."

They stayed there for a few minutes more. Andrea slowly stroking Charlie's fur while Buck tried to comfort her, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Andy, we should get going."

"I don't want to leave him."

"I know you don't, but we have to let them do their job. The vet and the techs are going to take good care of him."

Andy bent down and gave Charlie one last kiss. "Okay."

Buck led her to the door, and they went back out to the waiting area. He sat her down in one of the chairs while he went to speak to one of the receptionists. He finished making the arrangements to get Charlie cremated and took care of the bill. After he is done with that, he led Andrea out to the parking lot and helped her into his Jeep. He didn't want to take her back to her apartment because there was to many memories there right now, so he drove her back to his and Maddie's apartment. He helped her out of the car and walked her into the apartment.

Andrea hadn't said a word since they left the vet hospital, her once bright eyes were dim. Buck led her upstairs to the bathroom where he sat her on the toilet. He hated seeing her like this, with no life. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before he grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water. Buck carefully cleaned the blood off her hands and face, after that he went and grabbed some of Maddie's sweats and a t-shirt form a laundry basket and brought it to her.

"Here, go ahead and change into these. If you want to shower, there's towels in the closet."

Andy nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to call your family?"

"No, my family went on an impromptu trip to Texas. The only reason I didn't go was because…" Andrea stopped and let out a whimper. "Was because- Charlie's not a good traveler and I didn't want to put him in a kennel." She let out a shaky breath. "Maybe if I would have, he would still be alive. This is all my fault."

Buck got to his knees and cradled her face in his hands. "No, this is not your fault. Don't even think that. There was nothing that you could have done to prevent this. Andy, you gave Charlie the best life he could have had. He made you happy, and you made him happy. Okay?"

Andrea nodded weakly and Buck placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up. "I'll let you get washed up and changed while I go make you something to eat."

"I'm not…" Andy began to say.

"Nope, I'm going to make you a sandwich and you're going to eat it."

"Okay."

Evan gave her a smile before exiting the bathroom. He made his way to the fridge and took out the contents to make a sandwich. As he was making it, it occurred to him that Andrea's car was still at the Vet's office, with blood in the back seat, from what Andy was telling him. He quickly fished out his phone and made a call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Eddie. You wouldn't happen to be busy right now, would ya? I have a huge favor to ask you."

"_No, Christopher and I are just relaxing, watching a movie. Why?"_

"I need you to pick up Andy's car from West L.A. Animal Hospital."

"_Okay, but why?"_

"Charlie got hit by a car today and didn't make it."

"_What!? That's awful. How's Andy? She must be devastated."_

"She's a wreck. She was there when it happened. Carried him to her car and drove him to the vet, but there was nothing they could do. You should have seen her Eddie. She was crying uncontrollably, blood all over her. According to her there's blood in the back seat of her car. That's why I wanted to see if maybe you could go get the car. I remembered that you said you had a friend that details cars. I was wondering if you could take it to him?"

"_Yeah, of course Buck. I just have to see if __Pep__á can watch Christopher."_

"How bout you just leave him here with us? I think he will be good company for Andy."

"_Yeah, I think you're right. I just have to tell him what happened. He's going to be upset too." _

"Poor Chris. I hadn't thought about that. He loved that dog."

"_It's alright. He'll be heartbroken, but he'll be okay."_

At that moment he could hear the bathroom door open. "Hey, I'm gonna let you go, Andy's coming out of the bathroom."

"_Okay, I'll be there in about 20 minutes."_

"See you here."

"_Bye."_

He plated the sandwich and grabbed a water from the fridge before coming out to the living room just as Andrea was reaching the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at her and she gave him a weak one in return.

"Come have a seat on the couch so you can eat your sandwich."

Andrea did as she was told, and Buck took a seat right beside her.

"You must think I'm dumb for acting this way because of a dog." Andy said after swallowing a bite.

"No, of course not Andy." Buck responded, as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I understand. You had Charlie for a long time, and he was like your family. And like you told me, he helped you through so much. He was your best friend."

"Thank you for being here with me. For helping with everything." She said as she wiped away a tear.

"That's what friends are for. And I'm just repaying you the favor for when you helped me out with Maddie."

"Like you said. That's what friends are for."

They smiled at each other and Andy went back to eating her sandwich. Buck grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. hoping to find something to distract Andy with. She finished eating her sandwich and leaned back on the couch. After a couple of minutes Andrea leaned her head on Buck's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. Buck smiled and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. In that moment Buck's phone rang and Andrea saw that it was Ali. Buck let out a sigh and ignored the call.

"Why don't you answer?" Andy asked.

"Because I know all we're gonna do is argue." Buck answered, frustration coating his words.

"Why?"

Buck let out another sigh. "Because she wasn't exactly happy that I left her when you called. She hasn't stopped texting me."

"What? Oh Buck, you shouldn't have." Andy said as she sat up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were with Ali."

"No, Andy. It's fine."

"No, Buck it's not. I shouldn't have called you. It's just I-I didn't know who else to call."

Buck grabbed Andy's face in his hands forcing her to look at him and stopped her rambling.

"Me! You can call me." He protested as he wiped a tear from her face. "Any time. It doesn't matter who I'm with. If there's anyway I can help my friends I will do it in a heartbeat and she should know that by now, and if she doesn't well then, it's high time that she does. There is nothing that will stop me from being here for you, nothing. Okay?"

Andrea nodded in understanding as more tears streamed down her face. Buck instantly pulled her into a hug, murmuring reassurances into her ear.

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok."

Buck held her against him for a couple minutes more, running his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore. Buck cared for this woman way beyond a friendship.

"I love you, Andy."

Andy pulled away from Buck's embrace, just a little, enough to press her forehead against his. He shifted his face slightly causing their noses to brush, their breaths intertwining between them. Buck's heart was beating so rapidly in his chest he could hear the beats in his ear. He was sure that Andy could hear them it was so loud. Buck swallowed past the lump in his throat, finally building the courage to close the gap between them when there was a knock on the door.

The sound startled Andrea that she immediately pulled away as if she'd been burned. She stood up and walked away from the couch to put more distance between her and Buck. She stood turned away from him, arms wrapped around herself.

There was another knock on the door and Buck stood up to answer. He knew that it was Eddie and Christopher that were on the other side of the door, so it was his own fault that the moment was broken. He glanced over at Andy one last time before making his way to the door.

Once he opened any annoyance he felt disappeared the moment he saw Christopher's face. Poor baby looked so heartbroken. As soon as the pair were inside the door Buck scooped the child up into his arms.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"I'm sad Buck. Charlie's gone." Chris responded, with a slight tremble if his lip.

"I know bud, but you know what? Charlie is up in doggie heaven and he's running around having fun with all the other dogs that are up there."

"You think so?" Chris asked with a sniffle.

"I know so."

Satisfied with the answer Christopher wrapped his arms around the firefighter's neck and buried his face in his neck, Buck squeezing him tight. Both Eddie and Andy looked upon the pair with a fond smile. Eddie then turned his attention to Andy and walked over to her, folding his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, flaca." Eddie said.

"Thanks Eds."

Eddie pulled away but held on to her hand. "Cómo te sientes?"

"I'm ok. I'm upset, tired. But I'll be ok." She answered with a weak smile.

"Ok." He responded before placing a kiss on her forehead.

He then turned to Buck. "I just need the keys and I'll be on my way to do you that favor."

Buck put Chris down and went to grab the keys from the kitchen counter. Andy immediately noticed they were her keys.

"Hey those are my keys!"

"Buck asked me to pick up your car and get it cleaned up."

Andy shook her head. "No, you don't have to do that."

Eddie gave her hand a squeeze as he shook his own head. "No, flaca, it's not about if we have to. It's that we want to. Andy, we're your friends, heck, by now I'd like to think of you as family and family helps each other out. We know you're hurting right now, and we don't need you to worry about it. We'll take care of it. You're not alone."

Andy now had tears flowing freely down her face and she wrapped her arms around Eddie, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you." Came the muffled response. "And I consider you family also. I look at you like a brother, an annoying one, but a bother none the less."

Eddie let out a snort as he squeezed her tight and then gently poked her ribs causing her to giggle and pull away. "Now that's not nice."

"But you love me anyways."

"Unfortunately. Now I better go. I have an uber waiting for me. I told her I'd be in and out." He said as he placed a quick kiss on Andy's forehead and then turned to leave, fist bumping Buck on the way.

"Be good Chris. Love you."

"Love you too, dad."

As soon as Eddie left Andy went and picked up Chris into her arms and was heading into the living room when Buck's phone rang again. Andy knew it was Ali again because Buck gave a big dramatic eye roll.

"You should answer that." Andy said without looking at him and walked into the living room with Chris.

Buck ran up the stairs to take the call as Andy placed Chris on the sofa beside her.

"Andy, I'm sorry about Charlie." Christoper said.

"Thank you sweetheart." She responded and then placed a kiss on his head.

"Are you sad?"

"I am and I'll probably be sad for a while, but it's going to be okay. And like your Buck said, Charlie is in doggie heaven having so much fun chasing all those balls around."

"Like when we played with him at the park?"

"Exactly like that. So even though I'm sad it makes me happy to know that he's having a good time."

"Me too."

Andy smiled at him and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"You want to see what's on Netflix?"

Christopher nodded eagerly.

Meanwhile Buck was finishing his call upstairs.

"Ali, you have to understand she needed my help!"

"_And it so happens that she had to call you!?"_

"She's one of my best friends and her family isn't in town. She had no one else to turn to."

"_Just a friend?"_

Buck didn't really know how to answer that. He thought back to the last couple of weeks, at how he's nearly kissed Andy twice. That's all he's been able to think about. But with the way Andy had reacted both times he really didn't know if she had feeling for him in return.

"_Evan!" _

"Yes Ali, just a friend! I don't even know why you're reacting like this, why you're questioning me. If it was Eddie asking me for help or anyone else from the 118 you wouldn't be acting like this. Why with her? I've never given you a reason to doubt me. "

There was silence on the other end. If it wasn't for the soft breathing he could still hear he would have thought Ali had hung up.

"_You're right. I'm being a selfish jealous jerk. It's just we only have a few days left together before I have to leave again."_

"No, Ali you're not a selfish jealous jerk. And I know I shouldn't have left you like that. It's just- you know me I always have the need to help. She needed my help."

"_Is she ok?"_

"She will be. Listen I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay? We'll spend the whole day together."

"_Promise?"_

"Yeah."

Buck ended the call and sat on the bed, his head bowed. This whole situation sucked. He was barely coming to the realization that his feeling for Andy went beyond friendship. And this couldn't have come at the worst time, right smack in the middle of his new relationship with Ali. He was so confused right now that he was giving himself a headache. A hearty giggle from downstairs pulled him out of his musings. He smiled and lifted himself from the bed to head downstairs. Once he gets back down to the living room, he found Chris curled up on Andy's lap while she was surfing through the Netflix options.

Andy looked up at him. "Did you get things taken care of?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. So, what are you guys doing?" Buck asked, trying to deflect the topic of conversation.

"Well Christopher and I are debating weather we should watch Spider-man into the spider verse or Incredibles 2. Maybe you can be the tie breaker?"

"Oh, definitely Incredibles 2, hands down."

"Yes!" Christopher exclaimed.

Andrea put on a fake pout.

"It's ok Andy. We can watch Spider verse next time." Chris offered.

"Pinky promise?" Andy asked, pinky extended out as an offering.

Christopher hooked his small pinky in with Andy's. "Pinky promise."

"Alright!" Buck said. "I'll go get some popcorn."

Buck returned a few minutes after with the popcorn and they started the movie. Evan glanced over at the pair and smiled adoringly at them. Chris snuggled up on Andy's lap, her arm wrapped securely around the child, both completely content. Andrea looked over at him and caught Buck's eye. She smiled warmly at him and mouthed a thank you to him. When the movie was nearly done Buck heard a key on the lock and a few seconds later Maddie walked in. Buck raised a finger to his lips in a quieting motion as Maddie took in the picture in front of her. Buck was sitting on one end of the couch while both Andy and Christopher were laying down. Andy's head was pillowed by Buck's thigh while Chris had his head on Andy's arm and her other arm was snuggly wrapped around the child's torso.

Maddie smiled fondly at the picture they painted. They looked like one little happy family. She noticed that Buck was carding his fingers tenderly through Andrea's hair. It warmed her to see such affection. She had become aware at the increasing chemistry that had been boiling between the two the past couple of weeks. She knew that Buck was in love with Andy, but he had been oblivious to it and she had noticed the same in Andrea. Maddie walked in the rest of the way and sat on coffee table in front of her brother.

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing okay. I think having Chris here really helped. He was a good distraction."

"I bet he was." Maddie said. "Have you guys eaten yet?

"No. We sat and watched the movie and these two dosed off."

"Ok, I'll order some pizza."

"Sounds good. Can you get enough for Eddie please?" Buck then added after noticing Maddie's questioning look. "Eddie went and took Andy's car to get cleaned up. She had mentioned that there was blood in the back seat."

His sister nodded and then went to order the pizza. After that she went up stairs to shower and change. Once she was done, she headed downstairs just as the doorbell rang indicating that the pizza was there. She paid for the pizza and took it over to the coffee table and then headed to the kitchen to bring out some plates. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Maddie went and answered it and greeted Eddie.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Eddie returned the greeting.

"So, where's my little Superman?"

"See for yourself." Maddie said, as she moved out of the way.

Both Maddie and Eddie turned and smiled each other. They walked over to the sofa and Eddie sat down on the edge of it, right by Christopher's legs.

"I guess he did his job?"

"He sure did. And poor little guy tuckered himself out doing it." Buck said.

"And how's our girl?" Eddie asked.

Buck let out a sigh. "She's hurting, I can tell. But I think she's okay. I think these next few days are going to be hard."

"When is her family coming back?"

"I don't know, she hasn't said. I really hate for her to be alone. Ali's in town and I promised her I'd spend the day with her since I kind of just left her."

"Wow!" Eddie said, eyebrows raised in surprise. "And how well did that go?"

"Not so Well." Buck sighed.

"What did you expect little brother? You basically left her high and dry for another woman."

"I know, I know." Buck groaned into his hands. "But I couldn't leave Andy alone. She needed me."

They all looked at him with raised eyebrows and knowing looks.

"What!?" Buck exclaimed.

"Nothing." Maddie said. "We should wake them so we can eat."

Eddie got up and bent down to lift Chris up. "Come on buddie."

"Dad?" The boy mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah bud. Come on Maddie got us pizza."

As Andy felt the weight of Christopher being moved away from her, she jerked awake. "Charlie!?"

Buck immediately grabbed her hand and began to run his hand through her hair again to sooth her while Eddie picked Christoper up and placed him on a near by chair.

"Hey, hey, shhh, it's okay." Buck cooed.

Andy looked around and took in everyone's worried faces. At the realization set in on where she was, she laid back down and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry." She said before she began to sob.

"It's okay." Buck said as he squeezed her hand and bent down to press his forehead against hers, whispering reassurances into her skin.

After a couple of minutes Andy's cries slowed down and she wiped the tears from her face as she sat up on the sofa.

"I'm okay." She said and then stood up. "I'm sorry guys. Kinda forgot where I was."

Buck stood along with her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

"Thank you."

Eddie grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Yeah Andy, no need to apologize."

Andrea nodded her head as fresh tears streamed down her face. She then turned to look at Eddie and he gave her a kind smile before she wrapped herself around them. He held her tight against him. Maddie placed a hand on her upper back and began to rub soothing circles into her shoulder.

After a couple of minutes Eddie spoke up. "I hope you're not getting snot on my shirt."

Andy let out a snort and everyone else chuckled. She pulled away from the embrace gently and punched him in the stomach.

"You're such a jerk."

"It's a new shirt!"

Andrea smiled and then looked over the shirt. There was nothing wrong with the shirt, it was quite a nice shirt as a matter of fact, but she wanted to tease him. "I don't know Edmundo, tal vez necesites que alguien arruine tu camisa. Porqué esa…" She then proceeded to make a mock look of disgust.

Eddie glares at her. "What's wrong with my shirt?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's a nice shirt. I'm gonna go freshen up."

"See if I do you anymore favors."

Andy stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to the brunette. "But Eddie, what about that talk from earlier, about familia?"

He glared at her once more. "Tienes suerte que te quiero."

Andy cackled and started to ascend the stairs. "I love you too, Edmundo."

Buck watched on as his two best friends were bantering back and forth. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the interaction. He knew that it was stupid to feel this way, that he should be happy that they got along so well, and that he was just being an idiot. Buck's jealousy had especially flared when Andy had told Eddie that he 'loved him too'. He had told Andy he loved her twice now and in both those instances she had not said it back, but it was so easy for her to say it to Eddie. Buck knew that Eddie and Andy only meant it in a friendship kind of way but there was still small nagging at the back of his mind. Bucks newfound feelings had his emotions going crazy and he was so confused.

"Okay, little man." Maddie said, turning towards Christopher. "Let's get you washed up too."

"Thanks Maddie." Eddie said.

Maddie led Chris to the kitchen leaving Eddie and Buck alone in the living room. Eddie fished the keys out of his pocket and handed them over to his friend.

"There you go. All nice and clean."

"Thanks. So, um, you and Andy are getting along pretty well."

Eddie fixed his friend with a confused look. "Yeah, I would like to think so. We've become good friends these past few months."

"Just friends?" Buck asked, not able to contain himself.

"Well like I said earlier I consider her more like a sister. She's family." Edmundo gave Buck once more a confused look. He was having flashbacks of their first shift together. "Buck, what are you really trying to get at?"

Buck was about to respond but at that moment Andy opened the bathroom door and started to descend the stairs, Maddie and Chris also came back into the room. Buck cleared his throat and began to busy himself with opening the pizza boxes.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Buck asks.

"Me!" Christopher exclaimed.

"Alright superman, lets get you a slice."

Eddie was so confused with the conversation that he had just had with Buck. He had to chuckle a little to himself, Buck was jealous of him. Like if he could ever be interested in Andy in any other way that wasn't friendship. Not to mention that he was still married to Shannon. But now he was realizing that Buck might be starting to get his head out of his arse and finally seeing that he is in love with Andy. Eddie was startled out of his musing when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You alright?" Andy asked, concern etched on her face.

"Yeah, flaca. I'm fine. Come on." Eddie said, guiding her to a chair. "Sit and eat. And I don't want to hear anything about not being hungry. Right, Buck? We have to care of our girl." Eddie finished, with a proud smirk on his face. Clearly trying to rile his friend up.

"Uh, yeah." Buck responds, handing Andy a plate with a couple of slices on it.

"Thanks." Andy said.

They made small conversation as they ate. Christopher talked animatedly about is surfing lessons that he was loving. Maddie talked about some of the crazy calls she had that day, child appropriate ones of course. But soon enough they were finished, and it was time for Eddie and Christopher to start heading home. The pair headed to the door with Buck and Andy right behind them.

"Thanks again Eddie for getting my car clean."

"No problem. And it wasn't me. It was Buck's idea. You should be thanking him."

Andy turned and smiled at Buck. "Thanks Buck. Always looking out for me."

Buck's cheeks were tinged pink. Eddie smiled at the pair of idiots, who were clearly in love. Andy then kneeled on the floor in front of Chris.

"And thank you Chris for keeping me company. You made me feel 10 times better." Andy said as she placed a kiss on his cheeks.

Christopher smiled brightly back at her. "You're welcome."

Buck and Andy walked them out to their car and watched them drive away. They went back into the apartment where they found Maddie cleaning up the table.

"Andy are you staying?" Maddie asked. "I don't have another blow up bed but I'm sure Buck wouldn't mind sharing."

A mischievous smile played on Maddie's lips as Buck turned a crimson red.

"Oh my God Maddie!"

"What?" Maddie asked innocently.

The firefighter glared at his sister and rolled his eyes for good measure.

"Don't listen to her. I will gladly take the couch."

"You don't have to do that. I think I'm just gonna head home."

Buck's hand shot out instantly to stop Andy from leaving. "No Andy please, you don't have to go."

"Buck you're going to be so uncomfortable on that couch. Have you seen your self?"

"What? What's wrong with me?"

Andy giggled. "Nothing." That was kind of the problem Andy thought to herself. Buck was absolutely perfect. "You're tall. You'll have to fold yourself into that couch and that can't be comfortable for you."

"Andy, I'll be fine I promise. I just don't want you to go home alone."

Buck was giving her his best puppy dog eyes. The team wasn't lying when they said that he was part golden retriever. How was Andy supposed to say no to that face? And when he said things like that it made her heart flutter and her stomach do summersaults.

"Okay." Andrea said, finally giving in. "But I don't want to hear complaints in the morning about your back and neck."

Buck held up two fingers and sported a goofy smile. "Scouts honor."

"Buck, you were never a Boy Scout." Maddie added.

"Yeah, but she didn't need to know that."

Andy chuckled. Maddie went and brought extra sheets and pillows from the closet and excused herself for the evening and headed to her room to get ready for bed. Andrea and Buck made swift work of blowing up the bed and setting up the couch. They said their goodnights, and both laid down to sleep. Andrea was drifting off to sleep when she heard a soft groan and shuffling from the couch, an indicator that Buck was trying, but failing to get comfortable. Every few seconds Buck would sigh or groan and roll around the couch, apparently not finding a comfy position. After a few minutes Andy couldn't take it anymore and didn't want Buck to wake up with a sore back so, she caved.

"Buck, get over here."

"What?"

"Get over here. You obviously can't seem to get comfortable."

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up."

The firefighter shuffled around once again, and Andy let out a sigh.

"Evan Buckley, if you do not get your arse over here right now, I am going home."

Buck exhaled and finally threw the covers off and stood from the couch. He walked the few steps to the blowup bed and carefully crawled in. Andy was laying on her side with her back to Buck, while he was laying in his back. After a couple of minutes Buck got a bit bold and rolled over onto his side, effectively slotting himself behind Andy and wrapping his arm around her. Andy stiffened at first, caught off guard by the arm that snaked its way around her, but then she relaxed into the embrace. It felt so perfect for them to be in each other's arms, it felt like coming home. There was no doubt left in Evan Buckley's mind. He was stupidly in love with one Andrea Reyes. There was only one little problem, Ali. Buck let out a sigh and inhaled Andy's sent. That was a problem that he would deal with tomorrow. Right now, he was savoring this moment as he drifted off into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry that it took me awhile to update. This month has been extremely difficult for me. I had lost all motivation of doing anything and I couldn't my muse working. Alas I got the chapter done, it's a lengthy one, but I hope that you guys like. Again to everyone thank you for reading.

**Chapter 8**

"So, Buckaroo, are you and Ali ready for the fireman's banquet?" Chimney asked.

Buck looked up from his phone and shook his head. "No, Ali's working, and I really don't want to go solo, so I think I'm just gonna stay home."

"Aww come on Buck, we said we would go as a team!" Hen protested.

"I know guys, but I don't have a date."

"Why don't you ask Andy?" Eddie suggested, smirk plastered proudly on his face.

"I don't think that she'd want to go. She's wrapped up in waiting to see if she got accepted into nursing school and finishing up her class. Plus, it's kind of late notice."

It's not like Buck hadn't thought about asking Andy, it's just that he didn't know if they were on okay terms at the moment. It had been several weeks since they almost kissed, twice. Andy had not said a word about it so neither had Buck. He took Andy's silence as she didn't want to talk about, like it never happened. So, Buck had moved on with Ali and had tried to make things work between them.

"I'm sure Andy would want to go if you asked." Hen stated.

"Go where?" Andy asked, as she reached the top of the stairs.

The firefighters all turned their attention to the newcomer. A chorus of 'hellos' rang out throughout the loft, each in turn greeting her with a tight hug. She then turned her full attention to the blonde firefighter and cocked her head in curiosity.

"So, where are you taking me Buckley?"

Buck's eyes got impressively big as a bright red flush covered his cheeks. "Oh no, you don't…. you don't have to…" Buck took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. "The fireman's banquet. I am currently dateless, and Hen thought it would be a good idea to ask if you'd want to go with me."

Andy stood silent and watched Buck fidget for a bit. "I'm sorry, was there a question in there?"

The firefighter huffed out a laugh. "You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?

"And what would be the fun in that?" Andy asked with a smirk.

Buck smiled wide and bright at his friend. "Andy, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the fireman's banquet this Saturday?"

Andrea was making a show of considering the offer. The rest of the team watched on in amusement as the two bantered on.

"I don't know. That entails me buying a dress and getting my hair and make up done."

"Do you want me to beg? Because I'll beg if you want me to." Buck said jokingly, as he started to get on one knee.

"No, no. Stop that!" Andrea said with a laugh, as she pulled Buck back up. "Of course, I'll go with you, tonto."

"Again, with the name calling. You know, I think I'd rather go solo since you think I'm a dummy."

"No, I'm sorry. Besides, the banquet will be a perfect excuse to celebrate this." She said as she handed Buck her phone with an email pulled up.

"What's this?" Buck asked.

"Just read it!" Andy said with excitement lacing every word.

Everyone stood silent as Buck began to read the email, anticipation covering the room. A smile began to spread across his face as he read on, pure delight beginning to grace his features.

"Don't leave us hanging Buckaroo! What does it say!?" Hen demanded.

Buck looked up from his phone and his eyes met with Andy's. "You got in!"

Andrea nodded enthusiastically. "I got in!"

The firefighter instantly enveloped her in his arms and picked her up off the ground, spinning her around, both letting out boisterous laughs.

"I'm so proud of you!" Buck said as he placed her back down gently. "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you."

Buck grabbed her hand and turned her to face the rest of the team. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet the newest student to The Los Angeles School of Nursing."

Cheers erupted throughout the loft. Each firefighter took their turn congratulating her.

Chimney was the first to pull her into a hug. "Congratulations hun, your going to be a great nurse."

"Thanks, Chim, that means a lot."

Hen was next.

"Congrats lady! You're going to do great!" Hen said, also pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Hen. You're going to be one of my study buddies, right?"

"Any time hun."

Next was Eddie. He fixed her with a smirk. "Just let me know what hospital you end up working at, so I don't end up there."

Andrea punched him in the stomach as the rest of the team laughed.

"Menso." She said while Eddie pulled her into a hug.

"You're going to be a great nurse flaca. You deserve this. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Eddie."

Last was Bobby. "Congratulations kid." He said and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're going to do great. And I just want to say that in the few months that I've known you, you've become like a daughter to me and I couldn't be prouder of you. We're all proud of you.

Andrea wiped away the tears that had streamed down her face and engulfed the Captain in another hug. "Thank you so much," She said and pulled away from the hug. Andy smiled and looked him in the eyes. "Pops."

Bobby smiled back and then ducked his head, a slight flush covering his cheeks.

"I think of all you as family. That's why the instant that I found out I told my family, and I couldn't wait to come and tell my second family, the one I choose. I love you guys."

They all smiled at her and then a chorus of 'Awwws' echoed through the loft before they all enveloped her in a huge group hug.

"What is this, a party? And I wasn't invited?" A familiar voice asked.

They all pulled apart and turned to their new guest. They all smiled at her and greeted the newcomer.

"Hey honey." Bobby said.

Buck wrapped his arm around Andy's shoulder and pulled her close to his side. "Hey Athena, we're just celebrating."

"Oh yeah, celebrating what?"

"Andy got accepted into nursing school."

"Oh, that's wonderful news baby." Athena responded as she approached Andy to envelope her into a hug. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thanks Athena."

"You're going to do great." Athena said as she cradled the side of her face with her hand, in an endearing manner.

"She's going to be the best nurse in L.A." Buck praised.

Andrea ducked her head shyly and a slight flush graced her cheeks. Athena turned a knowing look towards Bobby. The cop shook her head and let out a chuckle.

"So, what brings you by the station sweetheart?" Bobby asked.

"I just wanted to say hi." She responded. "And to remind you to take your dress blues to the dry cleaners so they're ready for Saturday."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dang cap, she's got you whooped." Buck stated. "Ouch!"

Buck rubbed the back of his head where Athena had smacked him. Andy snickered beside him. Evan shot her a glare and poked her side causing her to giggle more.

"Stop!" Andy exclaimed.

"Alright, enough horsing around you two. Let us get this table ready for lunch." Bobby said.

"Ok, pops." Both Andy and Buck said at the same time at Bobby's retreating back.

Captain Nash stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and fixed the snickering pair with a non-malicious glare. They both gave him a bright genuine smile and all he could do was smile back and shake his head at them.

Those two were meant to be with each other.

As Andy walked towards the kitchen her phone beeped with in incoming text message. She pulled it out of her back pocket, quickly read the text, and let out a groan of irritation.

"Is everything okay?" Buck asked.

Andy let out a sigh. "Yeah, it's just my sister. She's been trying to set me up with one of her co-workers, and she keeps badgering me about it. She just texted me his number."

Panic quickly began to set in Buck. It killed him to think that Andy could be thinking about going out with another guy. Of course, Evan knew that he was being selfish to try to keep Andy to himself, considering that he himself currently was in a relationship with Ali. But damn it he was selfish.

"So, are you going to call him?"

"No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"That's understandable." Buck responded, hiding the satisfaction he felt.

Andy went to get plates from the kitchen while Buck stayed back putting down place mats.

"I saw that." Hen said right behind him, causing Buck to jump.

"What the hell Hen!?" Buck glared at his friend. "Saw what?"

"You know what." She replied. "The smug satisfied look on your face when she said she wouldn't call."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmmhmm" Hen said as she walked away when Andy came back to the table.

Andy gave him a big smile, that he returned in kind. Yup, he was a big selfish jerk, sue him.

"You're not going to be a third wheel, Eds. We're all going as team, as friends." Buck said to Eddie.

They were currently in Buck's Jeep heading towards Andy's apartment to pick her up for the Banquet. Shannon had not felt well and decided to stay home but had insisted that Eddie still go to the banquet. Buck had insisted that they could just carpool, no sense in wasting gas he had said, and Eddie's house was on the way to Andy's anyway.

"You didn't want to go solo the other day." Eddie retorted.

"Yeah and you all were badgering me because of it." Buck quipped and got an eye roll for his efforts.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and both headed upstairs to Andy's apartment. Buck knocked on the door and they only waited a couple of seconds before Andrea opened the door. Once Buck caught site of Andy, his breath caught in his throat. He had felt like the wind was knocked out of him. In front of him stood Andrea in a red lace mermaid style strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her hear was pulled back in a bun, and soft curls adorned her face. She looked breathtaking.

"Hey." Andy greeted.

"Uh…You…Um…Wow." Buck stuttered.

Both Andy and Eddie looked at their friend with raised eyebrows, and amusement written on their faces.

"I think what my friend Buck here is trying to say is that you look beautiful." Eddie said as he pulled Andy into a hug.

"Yeah, gorgeous." Buck said breathlessly.

"Thanks Buck."

"So, should we get going? Don't want to be late." Eddie stated, ushering Andy towards the door.

Andy grabbed her purse and her cover up before heading out the door past a still awestruck Evan Buckley. Eddie walked over to his friend and stood right beside him; amused grin plastered on his face.

The brunette pointed to the corner of his friend's mouth. "You have a little drool."

Buck smacked the hand away from his face and unconsciously swiped the edge of his mouth with his fingers. Eddie simply snickered and started to walk towards where Andrea was waiting for them by the elevator. The blonde let out a deep breath and turned to follow them. They reached the Jeep and Evan opened the door for Andy while Eddie got into the back seat.

"So, where's Shannon?" Andrea asked Eddie, as Buck was pulling out of the parking lot.

"She wasn't feeling well. I tried staying with her, but she was stern and told me to come, said all she was going to do was sleep, no sense in just sitting around. So now I'm your guy's third wheel."

"Aww, too bad. I hope she feels better. And you're no third wheel, Eddie. We're all friends going together."

"See told you." Buck confirmed.

"Shut up." Eddie answered with a slight smile.

"Besides," Andy adds. "I get to have the two most handsome firefighters of the LAFD as my dates. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." The comment drew a chuckle form both men.

Twenty minutes later the arrived at the venue and parked the car. They headed into the party and within no time they found the rest of the team.

"Wow Andy, you cleanup nice." Chimney said.

"Thanks Chim, you look very handsome yourself."

"Yeah, I bet Buck thinks she looks nice." Hen whispered over to Eddie.

"There was drool." Eddie confirmed, with a faux serious expression.

"Stop! There was no drool!" Buck protested.

Buck left the pair to their musing and walked over to where Andy was having a conversation with Bobby and Athena. "Andy would you like me to get you a drink?"

"Yes please. Some wine would be great."

"Ok, I'll be back in a second."

The party was well on its way and the 118 was having a great time. Everyone was dancing with everyone and they mingled with other fire stations. Andy was amazed to find out that there were also firefighters from all over the country. After a little while Andy finally found her brother and his wife.

"Hey patito." He greeted her.

"Patito? I might have to file that away for later." Eddie said as he came up behind Andy.

Andy turned and glared at him. "Don't you dare. That's for him and him only."

Eddie put his hands up, palms out, in surrender. "Ok, ok, duly noted." He said, as they chuckled.

"Eddie, this is my brother Mateo. He's with the 123. And this is wife, Heidi. Mateo this is Eddie. He's one of my friends from the 118."

Edmundo extended his hand and shook both their hands. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Likewise. Andy speaks highly of all of you. And we appreciate everything you guys did for her."

"No man, there's no need. We were just doing our jobs."

"Still. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a curt nod. "So why patito?"

"Oh my God, Mateo don't!" Andy groaned. "Please!"

"Andy, you know the pleading won't work." Heidi stated.

Andrea pinched the bridge of her nose as everyone chuckled.

"Ok, so when she was little every time that she asked for something and our parents wouldn't give it to her she would make this huge pouty face and pouted her lips in such an exaggerated way that she looked like a little duck." Mateo said, illustrating how she would have looked. "Hence, the nickname patito."

"Wow, that's great." Eddie said with a laugh. "Although, I think have seen that pout once or twice."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you have."

"I hate you both." Andy grumbled.

"No you don't." Eddie and Mateo said at the same time. They both chuckled and fist bumped. Andy let out another groan of annoyance as Buck walked up to join them.

"Hey, there you are. I was looking for you." Buck said, as he placed a delicate hand on her back. The slight glare that came from the unknown man towards the action didn't go unnoticed by Buck.

"I've just been here, being picked on by my brother and my pseudo brother."

Brother? Now, Buck was beginning to understand the glare aimed his way.

"Buck, this is my brother Mateo and his wife. This is Buck."

The firefighter courteously shook both hands

"So, you're the infamous Buck."

"Big brother, can you stop embarrassing me!?" Andy said, with a pleading look.

"What!?" Mateo questioned, a mask of fake innocence covering his face. "It's just so nice to put a face to a name. I mean you talk about him all the time so," He finished with a shrug

"I do not talk about him all the time!"

"I'm sorry Andy, but I have to agree with your brother on this." Heidi adds.

Andrea glared at the blonde. "You know, you used to be my favorite in-law. But now, I think Eric has taken your place."

"Please, I'm way better than Eric, and you know it." She said with a proud smirk, only getting another glare in return.

"Andy, it's ok. I'm flattered that you talk to your family about me." He said with a smirk, then added. "All the time."

Andrea turned to look at the blonde, fixing him with an unamused look. "You know, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to head to the ladies' room. I'll come back when you guys are done being jerks." With that she turned around and walked off in the direction of the restrooms. Buck extended his hand and opened his mouth to stop her, but her brother stopped her with a hand on his arm, and a shake of his head.

"She's fine." He said. "She's not being serious. But this gives me a chance to talk with you a bit."

Bucks eyebrows quickly shot up to his hairline. He quickly turned to look over to Eddie and found that he had the same expression. He shot his best friend a pleading look of support, for him not to leave him.

"Well, it was so nice to meet both of you." Eddie started, as he shook Mateo and Heidi's hands again. "I have to call my son to say goodnight."

Traitor was the first thing that came into Buck's head. So much for being his so-called best friend.

"Christopher, right?" Mateo's wife asked.

"Yeah."

"Andy says that he's one adorable kid."

"He's the best." Eddie responds. "But I'm just biased."

"Oh, I doubt it. You have any pictures?"

"Of course! Tons."

"Come, show me your adorable kid and I'll show you mine. Let's leave these two to talk."

Eddie turned and gave his best friend a sympathetic smile. "Buck, I'll catch you later."

Buck gave him a fake smile in return. "Tell Superman I said good night too."

"Will do." And with that Eddie left Buck alone with Andy's brother, an awkward silence falling between them. The silence seemed to stretch on for what seemed like forever to Buck that he started fidgeting with the buttons of his jacket.

"Buck, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister when she needed you the most, when she lost Charlie a few weeks ago." Buck was about to interrupt but Mateo held up a hand stalling his protest. "It broke my heart when we found out what happened, and I was angry with myself that I couldn't be there for her. Charlie was her everything. He'd been her companion for so many years."

"She loved that dog like crazy." Buck re-affirmed.

Mateo nodded his head in agreement. "I suppose she told you what happened to her before she moved out here?"

Buck nodded and Mateo continued. "The day that she told us that she had tried to commit suicide was on of the scariest days of my life. From that day I vowed that I would do everything in my power to not leave her alone. That I would be there when ever she needed me, and the one day that she did, I wasn't there. So you see, you being there for her, meant the world to me and my family."

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for Andy."

Mateo fixed Buck with a calculating look. "You care about my sister a lot, don't you?"

Buck furrowed his eyebrows at Mateo. _What kind of question was that?_ He thought to himself.

"Of course. She's one of my best friends."

"Buck, Andy has been so happy these past few months. Since she met you. The last time I've seen her this happy was when she was dating that scum bag Nick."

"I…I'm not…" Buck stuttered.

"And from the way you looked at her just now, and from the smile you gave her. I'd say you're pretty happy too."

Buck smiled. "So Happy." But then he shook his head, and his eyes saddened a bit. "But I…"

"All that I ask is that you don't break her heart. That you will always take care of her and protect her."

"With my last dying breath." Buck answered, without hesitation and with conviction.

"Thank you."

At that moment Heidi returned to her husband's side. "So, did you gentlemen have a good talk?"

"Yes, my love." Mateo answered, as he placed a delicate kiss on her temple.

Buck smiled at the couple. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to go find Andy."

The married couple watched as Buck walked away. "He's in love with her." Heidi said. It was statement, not question, because anyone with eyes could see it.

"And Andy's in love with him."

9-1-1-9-1-1-9-1-1-9-1-1-9-1-1

Meanwhile Andy was heading back from the bathroom. Why is it that there was always a line? It had taken forever. Her phone beeped indicating that she had a message. When she looked, she noticed it was from her brother.

"_Sorry if I embarrassed you, patito. I didn't mean to, please forgive me__️. Your friends from the 118 seem nice. I approve __, lol. It was nice to finally get to meet Buck. I see why you talk about him so much, besides the obvious reason __. Him and I had a nice chat. I'll see you later, love you __."_

Andrea let out a groan. What did they talk about!? She was going to kill her brother, a very slow and painful death. She was to distracted to notice the man that was directly in front of her, running right into him and dropping her phone in the process.

"I'm so sorry." They both said at the same time. Before Andy could bend down to grab her phone the man swooped down and grabbed it.

"Here you…. Andy!?" The man said, completely startled.

Andy grabbed on to her phone and looked up at the mention of her name. She immediately felt her blood run cold when she saw who was standing in front her. She quickly snatched her phone back and took a step back.

"So, this is where you ran off to."

"What are you doing here, Nick?"

"I'm here with my Captain and another Lieutenant."

A beat or two went by before Nick reached out to touch Andy, but she took another step back causing the man to frown.

"You look good Andy. L.A. has done you good."

"Yeah, Chicago was getting kind of suffocating. You know, with all the douche bags running around and all that." Andy responded with a fake smile.

Nick let out a humorless chuckle and chose to ignore the comment. "Who are you here with? Your brother? Is Mateo here?"

"It's none of your business."

Nick once again reached a hand towards her, but Andrea stepped back further.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I've missed you."

Andy narrowed her eyes at Nick and gave an incredulous look. "How can you," She couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment Buck walked up beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, clearly sensing her distress.

"Hey, everything ok?"

Andrea wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled herself in tight to his side, feeling protected in his arms. "Everything's fine." She said as she gave him a tight smile.

Buck looked over at the man standing across from them. There was something about him that made Buck instantly dislike him. The stranger extended his arm towards him in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Nick, an old friend of Andy's."

Buck immediately tensed when the man said his name. Now he understood why Andrea seemed so upset when he saw her talking with him. He gave Nick a hard stern look instead of shaking his hand.

"I know who you are."

Nick smirked and lowered his hand. Buck turned and placed a kiss on Andy's temple, not missing the glare directed at him from the other man.

"We should get going." Buck said.

Andy nodded in agreement. Both Buck and Andy were about to leave when a woman came up to Nick's side.

"There you are, Babe."

Andy felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. It was bad enough to run into Nick, but to see that he was still with her just made her stomach turn. Andrea looked down and took in her very obvious pregnant belly. She sucked in a deep breath causing her to let out a whimper and Buck to tighten his hold on her when he heard it.

"Andy?" The woman said, surprise coating her words, but worry was evident in her eyes.

"Amy."

"It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has." She looked over at Buck, trying to find a way out of this. "Buck we should go find the others."

"Yeah of course." Buck said, then turned towards Nick and Amy. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure, but it wasn't. Excuse us." And with that he guided Andy as far away from them as he could.

Andy held on tight to Buck's hand and pulled him towards the doors. "I need some air." As soon as they were outside she let out a long breath into the cool night air and sucked in a another breath just as quickly, feeling it burn her lungs.

Buck quickly cradled her head in between his hands and forced her to stand still and look at him. "Breathe baby breathe." Andy wrapped her hands around his wrists and focused her attention on Buck, trying to sync her breathing to his.

"That's it." He said encouragingly.

"Why is he here?" She whimpered.

"It's a country wide event. Firefighters from different cities fly in. I'm sorry, I forgot there was a possibility that he could be here. If I would have known,"

"Buck," Andy interrupted. "This was out of your control. There was no way of knowing that they would be here. What are the possibilities that I would run into him amongst all these people? This isn't your fault." She finished and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"She's pregnant." Andy said so softly after a moment of silence. "She's having his baby. The baby that I couldn't give him. Maybe that's why he didn't want me."

Buck pulled away and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "No, he didn't deserve you. That idiot didn't know how to take care of you. What happened with your baby was not your fault. You're gonna find someone that's going to value you for who you are and you're going to build a family with him. And he'll love you unconditionally."

"I think I may have already found him." Andrea whispered, looking at Buck straight in the eyes.

Buck swallowed heavily and was about to respond when his phone began to ring. He cursed under under his breath as he fished his phone out of his pocket, reading Eddie's on the screen.

"What's up Eds?"

"_Hey, where are you guys? Cap wants to buy us a round of drinks."_

"We're outside, Andy needed some air. We'll be right there."

"_Okay."_

Buck hung up and turned his attention back to his friend, reluctantly asking. "Cap wants to buy us drinks. You ready to go back in?"

Andy let's out a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Her friend gave her a smile as he reached his hand out to her. She took it, easily intertwining her fingers with his. "I'll be right by your side."

Hand in hand they made their way back in, weaving themselves easily through the crowd of people to make it the bar.

"There you guys are." Bobby said upon seeing them. He gave Andy a brief one armed side hug. "Everything ok? Eddie said that you guys were outside because you needed some air."

"I'm okay pops, I promise." Andy smiled.

"Okay, alright let's get these drinks ordered."

As they were ordering the drinks Eddie grabbed Buck and pulled him to the side. "Is she really okay?"

"Yeah she is. We just had an unpleasant encounter with her ex and his girlfriend."

"Do we have to beat someone up?"

Buck let out a snort. "As much as I'd like to, I don't think that Andy would be to happy with us or that Cap would take to kindly to that."

"You're right. But I'm ready if need be."

Buck smiled at his best friend and gave him a fist bump. They continued on with their night and enjoyed themselves without anymore interruptions. It was getting pretty late and Andy was beginning to get tired.

"Do you think we can start heading home?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, of course. Let me just find Eddie."

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay, we won't be long."

Andy nodded and headed towards the exit. The cool air that touched her bare shoulders was welcomed, a slight contrast to the warm temperature inside the building. After a couple of minutes Andy felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"That was quick," Andy started to say as she turned around, only it wasn't Buck that was there to greet her. She quickly stumbled backwards to get out of reach from Nick. "What are you doing?"

"You seemed lonely out here." He slurred slightly.

"I'm fine, I don't need your company."

"You look so beautiful tonight. You've always been beautiful." Nick said taking two steps towards her.

"Nick, don't! Just leave me alone and go!"

"I never stopped loving you."

"Really? Did you love me when you were rolling around in bed with my best friend? Or when I lost our baby? Did you still love me then?"

Nick stumbled a bit. "I'm sorry. Andy, please."

"No, you should be with Amy and your un-born child. Not here with me, telling more lies."

Nick snorted. "I don't even know if the baby's mine. She's cheated me before, and she's probably cheating on me now."

"I'm sorry Nick, I really am, but that's not my problem."

Andy turned and began to walk away when Nick grabbed her and spun her around, pulling her flush to his chest. "Stop, you're hurting me!"

"Please, Andy." Nick pleaded, as he tried to kiss her.

"No, get off me!"

She continued to struggle in his grip, desperately trying to break free. At that moment she faintly heard yelling in the distance and then Nick was being forcibly pulled away from her.

"Get your hands off her." Buck yelled. Within seconds Andy found herself blocked off and protected by both Buck and Eddie.

"Oh look you have two knights in shining armor. Firefighters, you do have a type. What, you couldn't have me so you had to go offer yourself to another one? One wasn't enough?"

Buck saw red and grabbed Nick by his coat and pulled him in close. "Listen you son of a bitch, you shut your mouth. You don't know anything about her. You're just a low life sleaze that took advantage of an innocent girl. You're not a man. She's to much of a woman for you. You have nothing to offer her."

In that moment Amy came out and called Nick's name. Andy placed a hand on Buck's shoulder and tried to pull him back gently. "Buck, let go, he's not worth it."

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" Amy glared at Andy.

Andy gave her an incredulous look. "I couldn't stay away!? He came and bothered me. And in case you forgot, I was the one that moved over 2,000 miles to get away from you two. Why don't you get him out of here before they call the cops."

"They're already here." Athena announced as they walked up to the group. "Is everything okay?"

Amy's eyes grew wide in panic. "No everything is fine, officer."

Athena raised her eyebrow at her then turned and looked at Andy for confirmation. "It's fine Athena. He just had a little to much to drink, but Amy's getting him back to their hotel and we're going home."

"Okay." Athena said, not really believing it.

They all began to walk away, but Nick couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You said that I wasn't man. And what, you think that you're the man for her?"

"Please Nick, stop!" Amy pleaded.

"No! He needs to know what kind of girl Andy is!"

Buck took a step towards Nick, but Andy got in front of him, placing a hand on his chest to stall his movements.

"Son, just go." Bobby ordered.

"She's just using you." Nick continued, ignoring Bobby. "She just wants to have a baby to replace the one she lost. She can't get over losing her mistake."

No one from the team had time to react, next thing they knew a fist was connecting with Nick's face. It took Buck a split second to realize that it was Andy who had thrown the punch and was still throwing punches.

"You son of a bitch!...my baby was not a mistake!...how can you say something like that!"

It took both Buck and Eddie to pry her away from Nick. Evan instantly wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight as she wept. "My baby was not a mistake." She repeated.

"Shh…no, no your baby wasn't a mistake."

Buck peered over his shoulder and smirked in satisfaction at seeing Nick doubled over in pain.

"I think she broke my nose!" He said as he examined the blood on his hands.

"Here, I'm a paramedic let me look at it." Hen said.

She put her fingers on the bridge of his nose and pinched it a tad to tightly, causing the man to Yelp in pain.

"Yup, it's broken." The paramedic stated with a malicious grin and to the side of her Eddie let out a snort.

Chimney turned to look at Amy who seemed frozen in place and said. "You might want to take him to hospital to get checked out."

"I think I need to go to the hospital. My water just broke."

Everyone quickly turned their attention to the young woman as she clutched her belly and grimaced in pain as another contraction hit. They all instantly went into first responder mode and tended to her, one calling 9-1-1 while the others helped her take a seat. Andy peeled herself away from Buck and sat herself beside Amy and gingerly took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's going to be ok. Just breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth."

Instant tears began to stream down Amy's face as she tried to breathe like Andy instructed. "I'm so sorry Andy, I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you."

"No, none of that. It's in the past. Right now you have to focus on your baby. Okay?"

Amy nodded. "So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"How exciting. I always pictured you with a daughter. A little mini sassy Amy."

"You did?"

Andy nodded her head. At that moment Amy squeezed her hand tightly as another contraction coursed through her.

"Her contractions are 5 mins apart." Hen stated.

"Bus is 3 minutes out." Chim responded

"I always imagined that you'd have a girl too and that they'd grow up to be best friends like us."

Andy smiled at her and said. "Maybe someday they still can."

Amy let out a sob and wrapped her arms around her once best friend. As she let go she could hear the sirens in the distance.

"You want to know the baby's name?"

"Yes."

"Andrea."

Andy felt the tears start to well up in her eyes again. She felt the anger slowly start to slip away the longer she sat there holding Amy's hand. They were both victims of the same man and five years was long enough to harbor hate for someone.

"Andrea is a great name." She said with a smile.

"It is, isn't it?" They both laughed.

Andy looked over at Nick who was trying his best to stave off his bleeding nose, thinking how she once loved him so much it hurt.

"You know, just because he's the father of your baby, doesn't mean you have to be with him."

"I'm beginning to realize that." Amy responded as the ambulance pulled up.

"Good. You can count on me for whatever you need."

"Thank you."

The paramedics walked over to them, Chimney in tow as he relayed the situation. Andy and Buck helped Amy stand to get her on the gurney. In that moment she felt a hand on her, gently turning her towards them.

"Andy?"

Buck eyed the firefighter that was heading towards them.

"Tony!"

"Are you okay?" The firefighter asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine." She said pulling away and he grasped her hand, causing her to hiss in pain. He lifted her hand to examine it, noting the bruising and the blood. Buck was instantly by her side.

"I thought you said you were fine?"

"I didn't even feel anything until you touched it."

"What happened?"

"Her fist had a little run in with that jerks nose." Buck responded as he pointed to Nick, who was currently being loaded into the ambulance.

The firefighter gave Buck a side glance. "Tony, this is my friend Buck, he works with the 118. Buck this is Tony, he works with the 123 with my brother."

"Hey." Tony greeted.

"Hey."

"Do you want a ride to the hospital?"

"I think you're already full."

"You can ride along beside me on the engine." He said with a smile as he rubbed her arm.

Buck narrowed his eyes at the other firefighter. "That's okay, I can take her. I'll take care of her."

"Will you?"

"I will." Buck responded as he grabbed on to Andy's hand.

Andrea looked between the two firefighters and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Alright you two, put it back in your pants. Tony I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to go with Buck. He'll take care of me."

He was about to respond when one of his fellow firefighters called out. "Johnson let's go!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, go."

"Fine, text me when your home."

"I will."

"Okay." He placed a kiss on her cheek all the while looking at Bucks reaction. He gave him a quick smirk as he turned and walked away.

They watched as the engine drove off and Chimney walked up to them. "Let me look at your hand." Andy lifted it up to him and he examined it. "It doesn't appear broken, but it'll be sore for awhile. That was one great punch, by the way."

Andy smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile."

Bobby walked over and placed a hand on Evan's shoulder. "Buck, take her to get her hand checked out. I'll take Eddie home."

"Thanks Cap."

Buck grabbed her bag and cover up and guided her to his car. He helped buckle her in before they headed to the hospital.

"So, Tony seemed nice."

Andy let out a snort.

"What? He's not nice?"

"No I think he's nice, but you don't."

Buck opened and closed his mouth, not being able to form a response. He looked like a fish out of water, Andrea found it quite comical. "That's not true!" He protested, after finally finding his words. "I just met the guy."

"That didn't stop you from having a measuring contest."

"I was not…okay, it just pissed me off that he made it seem like I couldn't take care of you."

Andy narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, A: I can take care of my self."

"That's n…"

"And B: He did not do that. He's my friend, he just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Friend?" Evan snorted. "I think he wants to be more than friends."

Andy gave him an incredulous look. "And so what if he does?"

"No, nothing. I'm just telling you what I observed."

"Well don't observe." Andy said and Buck held up a hand in surrender.

"Besides," Andy continued. "I have a rule now, that I don't date my brother's co-workers. Because we all know how well that turned out last time."

"That's a good rule."

Andy glared at him, trying to hide her smile, and Buck smiled back. "Shut up." She said, as she flexed her injured hand and let out a hiss in pain.

"Quit moving your hand."

"Sorry, it's just now that the adrenaline wore off it aches real bad.

"Well Chimney said it wasn't broken, so it might just be a bad sprain. They'll probably get some X-rays just to be sure."

Andy examined her hand for a second more. "I can't believe I broke is nose."

Buck let out a chuckle. "I do. You had over five years of pent-up anger in you. And if it wasn't you that broke his nose, it would have been me, along with some broken ribs."

"I can't even recall thinking about doing it, I just did it."

"And I'm proud of you." He said glancing over to her with a smile.

She smiled back. "Thank you. I am too."

"And that was really nice what you did with Amy. How you helped her through the contractions, advised her, and forgave her. It takes a lot to forgive someone who did what she did, not a lot of people would do the same thing."

"She just looked so scared. It reminded me of how much fear I felt when I had my miscarriage."

Buck placed a hand on her arm and squeezed, a small token of support. Andy gave him a small smile and placed her hand over his.

"It was then that I realized that she's just another one of Nick's victims. And I'm not saying that she didn't have fault in all this, but it was time for me to let it go and forgive her."

"I agree."

Buck gave her arm one more squeeze before pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot to park. He unbuckled his seat belt and was about to get out of the car when Andy caught his attention.

"Buck, you do take care of me."

Evan huffed out a breath and smiled. He leaned over towards Andy and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Always."

Andrea smiled warmly and leaned into his touch. After a beat Buck pulled away and hopped out of Jeep.

"Come on Muhammad Ali. Let's get that hand checked out."

Andy let out a snort. She followed Buck's lead and got out of the car. After everything that had happened that night she couldn't stop from smiling. And it was all because of that beautiful man walking in front of her. He was the best thing that ever happened to her.


End file.
